


Pas de chat (Paso de gato)

by Ekhi



Series: Pas de Chat (Paso de Gato) [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Daryl, Carl is a good kid, Carl needs a hug, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Dancing, Daryl is a teacher, Dreams, Family Dinners, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Good Brother Merle, Grocery Shopping, Implied Slash, Internal Monologue, Language, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nicknames, Old Friends, Police Uniforms, Rain, Shane is a cop, Shane is a good guy, Showers, Slow Romance, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, prejudices
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl soñaba con los pies, Shane nunca se había despegado del suelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie me pertenece, excepto mi alma que ya no sé ni cómo sigue conmigo la pobre. No saco beneficio de esto excepto mi saneamiento mental y espiritual, o mi hundimiento en el lado oscuro más todavía.
> 
> En la vida imaginé que acabaría escribiendo algo así, hasta que lo vi en mi cabeza y no pude resistirme.
> 
> Este fic en un futuro tendrá tintes Slash así que si no es vuestro estilo, tipo de lectura, os recomiendo que no continuéis leyendo. También aviso de que eso no pasará hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos y de una forma ¿light? Más que nada porque no soy experta en la materia y tal.
> 
> Dicho esto, agradecer a Gato su apoyo sobre la idea sin salir por patas monte abajo cuando empecé a desbarrar sobre ella. Gracias también a C por tus comentarios :)
> 
> Disculpad los posibles errores.

Se secó la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

Era la segunda cerveza que se bebía solo aun cuando había ido a aquel bar arrastrado por su hermano mayor. Se había cansado de sus insinuaciones por su trabajo (aunque sabía que en el fondo lo hacía simplemente por tocarle las narices, aunque también es que era gilipollas intolerante y cabeza cuadrada), sus lloriqueos, sus exaltaciones de la unión familiar entre ambos y había terminado por claudicar ese día.

Y como siempre, como tantas otras veces, se encontraba solo sentado en la barra del bar viendo en la lejanía a su hermano con una morena; sin lograr discernir con demasiada claridad donde terminaba la boca de uno y la del otro.

Daryl le lanzó una mirada al camarero, gesticulando con su mano para que le pusiera una nueva cerveza. Dejó un billete sobre la madera y le dio un largo trago, gruñendo agradecido el frescor del líquido descendiendo por su garganta.

Cerró los ojos breves segundos, encogiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros dejando que el pelo ocultara su rostro cansado. Pero era un cansancio que le gustaba, que le agradaba pues lo había buscado él por sí mismo.

Daryl flexionó sus dedos alrededor del cuello de la botella de cristal mientras reacomodaba sus pies sobre el peldaño del taburete. Se humedeció los labios levantando la vista de nuevo a los clientes reunidos en el local.

Cansado de calentar el forrado de plástico del asiento, Daryl se alejó de la barra moviéndose entre la gente, esquivando miradas y conversaciones de las que hubiera preferido no ser testigo.

Sin quererlo ni beberlo se encontró frente a la vieja máquina de música que parecía haber visto tiempos mejores. Se metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo mientras con la derecha acercaba la cerveza a sus labios. Metió la moneda en la ranura y paseó la mirada por la selección de clásicos. Definitivamente aquella máquina estaba allí desde antes de nacer él.

El country acaparaba el 80% de las posibilidades pero también había alguna canción pop cuyo nombre le resultaba vagamente familiar, alguna del género Rock y… Pulsó la tecla que correspondía a la única canción del repertorio que no conocía.

Pronto el sonido de las teclas de un piano siendo pulsadas comenzó a sonar entre el bullicio de las conversaciones que se encontraban ajenas a él. Con su cerveza en la mano, Daryl se alejó de nuevo hacia la barra escuchando la voz de una joven cantante acompañar la melodía.

Daryl escuchó con atención la letra, la melodía marcada por el piano y… Sí, era factible totalmente. Esbozó una media sonrisa bebiendo un nuevo trago de su botellín de cerveza. Quizá no había sido tan inútil dejarse arrastrar al bar esa noche.

Dejó el botellín en la mesa y se estiró sobre la barra hasta alcanzar uno de los escasos servilleteros que aún contenían algún trozo de papel. Palmeó sus vaqueros y el interior de su chaqueta hasta dar con un lapicero más pequeño que su mano con el que comenzar a garabatear siglas, números y trozos de la letra que parecía estar a punto de tocar a su fin.

Su mano derecha escribía a gran velocidad, su labio inferior desaparecía entre sus dientes, la condensación se apoderaba poco a poco del botellín frente a él, olvidado.

Su pulgar golpeó el papel repetidas veces mientras se rascaba el mentón con mirada ausente. No había demasiadas complicaciones en toda la pieza. No quería exigirles demasiado pero tampoco quería ponérselo fácil, eran capaces de hacer más de lo que habrían imaginado años atrás. Sí, podrían hacerlo.

Daryl dobló con mimo el papel y lo guardó con seguridad en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de cuero junto al lápiz. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el trabajo bien hecho, vació la botella de cerveza y la dejó sobre la barra sin molestarse en buscar a su hermano.


	2. Capítulo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repito lo comentado en la introducción: Este fic en un futuro tendrá tintes Slash así que si no es vuestro estilo, tipo de lectura, os recomiendo que no continuéis leyendo. También aviso de que eso no pasará hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos y de una forma ¿light? Más que nada porque no soy experta en la materia y tal.
> 
> Advertencias: Crack, lenguaje, desencuentros, zapatillas de punta, autora sin alma.

Su habitación estaba patas arriba al igual que la cocina, pero las puñeteras llaves no querían aparecer. Daryl juraba haber dejado el juego de llaves de la camioneta en la encimera junto al fregadero pero o bien había sido todo producto de su imaginación, o les habían salido patas porque allí no estaban.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Iba a llegar tarde. Odiaba llegar tarde.

Hecho un basilisco con ganas de romper algo por el camino fue directo hacia la pequeña sala de estar donde, como siempre, Merle se encontraba sentado en el sofá con sus pies sobre la precaria mesa de café.

\- ¿Las has visto?- Le preguntó Daryl moviendo las pocas revistas que había colocadas sobre una silla.

Se movió hacia el sofá levantando los cojines de su sitio e intentando hacer lo propio con su hermano aunque se arriesgara a terminar con un ojo morado.

\- ¿De qué hablas, hermanito?- Le preguntó Merle sin despegar los ojos del programa de cocina que estaba viendo con más atención de la necesaria.

\- ¡Las putas llaves de la camioneta!- Le espetó Daryl dándole un manotazo a sus piernas para que las bajara y pudiera rodearle para seguir rebuscando en la sala de estar.

Debajo de la lámpara, la alfombra, más revistas, la maldita planta que hacía meses había muerto y seguía allí esperando a ser lanzada por la ventana…

\- ¿Dónde cojones están…?- Farfulló entre dientes apartándose el pelo de la cara mirando una vez más el reloj.

Ya iba tarde.

\- Llévate la moto si quieres.- Dijo su hermano en tono casual arrugando el ceño cuando el cocinero vertió los ingredientes en una olla.- Este tío no tiene ni puta idea de cocinar, te lo digo en serio.- Dijo con tono enojado, negando con la cabeza pero sin cambiar de canal. Sacó las llaves de la moto de su bolsillo y se las lanzó a su hermano.- Anda, lárgate ya Fred Astaire. – Le bufó Merle sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Daryl cruzó la sala en dos zancadas y cogió su mochila que había dejado junto a la puerta de la misma, echándosela al hombro.

Con paso apresurado descendió los ocho tramos de escaleras que le separaban de la calle donde le esperaba la moto aparcada bajo la sombra del único árbol de toda la acera. Daryl se cruzó la mochila contra su pecho y encendió la moto, acelerando con rapidez olvidando que se había dejado el casco en casa. No tenía tiempo para esas cosas, llegaba tarde.

Sorteó varios coches durante su trayecto hacia la escuela, y se saltó varios semáforos en rojo estando a punto de convertirse en papilla en más de una ocasión. Pero parecía que por fin el karma estaba de su lado ayudándole a seguir de una pieza y…

Una sirena sonó a su espalda. Daryl miró por encima de su hombro el coche patrulla con las luces encendidas, el brazo del copiloto asomando por la ventanilla indicándole que se hiciera a un lado.

Maldito karma.

Daryl aflojó el acelerador y se detuvo a un lado de la carretera frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos que estaba a punto de cerrar. Volvió a mirar la hora en el reloj de su muñeca sin apartar las manos del manillar de la moto.

Escuchó las puertas abrirse y el inconfundible sonido de las botas sobre el asfalto.

\- ¿Algún problema, sheriff?- Preguntó Daryl en tono casual pero sin poder evitar que la impaciencia se hiciera con él.

\- ¿Qué tal los 20 kilómetros por hora de más que llevaba sobre el límite establecido?- Comentó el agente con sorna escudando su mirada tras las lunas de sus gafas de sol.

Daryl frunció el ceño pero mantuvo la boca cerrada por unos segundos.

\- ¿...O qué hay de la ausencia de casco?- Añadió con una leve curvatura de labios sacando su fajó de papeles para ponerle una multa. – Su permiso de conducir, señor.

El hombre apartó la vista del agente intentando no cagarse en sus antepasados en voz alta. No quería terminar con su cuerpo en un calabozo, eso era más cosa de Merle.

Joder, se iba a descojonar de él cuando se lo contara.

\- ¿A dónde iba con tanta prisa?- El oficial le echó un vistazo arriba abajo por encima de sus gafas de sol.

\- A trabajar.- Farfulló cruzándose de brazos a la espera de que terminara de escribir. ¿Realmente era tan lento?- Llego tarde.

\- ¿A dónde se dirige?- Preguntó el agente alternando su mirada entre la placa de la matrícula y su permiso de conducir que aún estaba en su poder.

\- A dos manzanas de aquí.- El agente asintió extendiéndole el papel y su permiso.

\- Entonces podrá hacer el resto del camino andando.- Se guardó el block de notas y le miró con las manos colocadas en su cinturón.

\- ¿Por qué cojones iba a ir andando?- Le espetó cabreado con la multa en la mano sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- Porque supongo que no querrá que le lleve a comisaría conduciendo así.

Daryl soltó un resoplido y apagó el motor, bajándose de la moto con la ira bullendo en su interior. Miró de reojo al sheriff quien no se había movido de su sitio y comenzaba a ponerle nervioso con su mirada sobre él y esa sonrisa de medio lado aún en la cara.

\- Que tenga un buen día, señor Dixon.- Dijo viéndole trastabillar al subir a la acera, tropezándose con su propia sombra al hacerlo.

\- Siga circulando, sheriff….- Daryl echó un rápido vistazo a la multa que le había puesto.- Walsh.

El hombre se llevó dos dedos a su frente a modo de saludo alejándose hacia el coche patrulla escuchándole soltar una carcajada antes de meterse en el vehículo.

Daryl echó a andar a paso ligero antes de mirar una vez más el reloj, y lanzarse en una carrera ligera hacia la escuela. Le iban a comer vivo cuando llegara.

* * *

Daryl se quitó la sudadera que llevaba bajo la chaqueta mientras corría por los ya desérticos pasillos. Las taquillas parecían interminables mientras avanzaba guardando las prendas en la bolsa. Haciendo verdaderos equilibrios sobre los pies (y dando gracias a que no se hubiera anudado los cordones), logró quitarse las botas lanzándolas al aire frente a él cogiéndolas al vuelo sin detener su avance.

Sólo le quedaban los pantalones pero eso era mejor hacerlo quieto cuando llegara a la clase.

Descalzo, subió las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta de dos en dos escuchando el murmullo que podría esperar al dejar a un grupo de quince-veinte niños y niñas a su aire sin ningún tipo de supervisión.

Cuando alcanzó el final de la escalera, tomó aire calmando su respiración acelerada.

Ayudado por la ausencia de calzado, Daryl apareció frente a la puerta iluminada y miró la amplia clase. Había pequeños grupos conversando y bailando o simplemente haciendo cosas de críos aunque también…

\- ¡Esa boca es tuya, no de ella, Carl!- Dijo Daryl en voz alta abriendo la puerta con violencia, el ceño fruncido y la espalda tieso arrancando varios gritos de sorpresa de los alumnos aunque también alguna que otra risa femenina.

Daryl lanzó una mirada al chico en cuestión quien bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatillas, cruzándose de brazos con las mejillas encendidas.

Sí, definitivamente a algunos les estaba llegando la pubertad en todo su esplendor.

\- ¿Estáis todos preparados?- Preguntó lanzando su mochila al suelo en una esquina y desabrochando los botones de su pantalón vaquero, deslizándolo por sus piernas hasta que aterrizó en el suelo quedándose con un par de mallas negras largas.

Sacó sus zapatillas de la bolsa y las colocó en sus pies, anudando las tiras de tela con seguridad en torno a su tobillo.

Cuando se puso de pie de nuevo, todos se habían colocado junto a la barras de madera que coronaban el centro de la sala. Daryl caminó hacia ellos estirando ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza con las manos enlazadas. Sentía los hombros tensos.

\- Vamos a hacer unos ejercicios de calentamiento.- Les comentó caminando entre las filas echando un rápido vistazo a que la distancia entre unos y otros fuera la suficiente para no golpearse y hacer los ejercicios sin problema.- Todo el mundo en primera posición.- Enunció acercándose al equipo de música que descansaba sobre una estantería.- Brazos en primera posición.- Añadió pulsando el play inundando la sala del leve murmullo de una de las obras de Tchaikovsky.- Curva más el brazo, Enid.- Le indicó a la niña ayudándole a colocar el brazo en la posición adecuada.- Muy bien.

Daryl continuó andando junto a los alumnos, corrigiendo la posición de sus brazos o pies cuando se equivocaban tras escuchar sus indicaciones.

\- Aguanta ahí el equilibrio, Carl.- Le indicó al chico colocando la palma de su mano levemente contra su abdomen, su pierna derecha extendida tras él y sus brazos frente a su pecho.- Eso es.

Los minutos pasaron y la música siguió sonando entre sus comandas e indicaciones. Daryl se colocó en el frente de la clase viendo el reflejo de todos ellos moviéndose en sincronía en el espejo.

Realmente era un gran grupo. Había tenido suerte de que así lo fuera y más aún que hubieran aceptado con normalidad y sin problema un cambió de profesor a esas alturas del curso. A penas llevaba mes y medio con ellos pero veía el potencial en cada uno. Y sobre todo, con esas clases, lograba lo que había estado buscando. Sentir de nuevo ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando les veía bailar, cuando les enseñaba; pero sobre todo, cuando al irse todos al finalizar la clase se quedaba sólo y aprovechaba la soledad para subir el volumen de la música y dejar que ésta le hablara. Le encantaba esa sensación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay varios culpables para el alumbramiento de este fic: el día de la danza en el cuál acudí a ver a una amiga bailarina de ballet; el propio Dixon sin pasado que se ofrece como conejillo de indias de cada locura que se me ocurre sin oponer resistencia alguna; que nadie me eche el freno cuando empiezo a desbarrar (cosa que en el fondo, agradezco).
> 
> Dicho esto, cualquier comentario, apunte, sugerencia, idea, chillido de delfín; será más que bien recibido.
> 
> Nos leemos


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quienes os habéis asomado por este fic sin huir monte abajo y a quien dejó kudos :) 
> 
> Advertencias: Crack, lenguaje, zapatillas de punta, autora sin alma, Daryl no quiere más contacto humano que el mínimo recetado por el médico, Carl es adorable, ¿menciones de sexismo?
> 
> Lo escrito en cursiva es un flashback.

Daryl miró el reloj de su muñeca viendo que quedaban dos minutos para finalizar la clase.

\- Una última serie y podéis iros por hoy.

Las sonrisas no tardaron en aparecer en sus caras. No podía culparles, había condensado en menos tiempo el trabajo que hacían de forma habitual.

\- Cuidado con esa cintura, Jenny.- Le indicó a una de las alumnas más rezagadas pero cuyo entusiasmo y tesón casi lograba opacarlo.

La chica corrigió su posición sin perder el equilibrio arrancándole un asentimiento a Daryl que logró romper el rostro serio de ella con una sonrisa.

Daryl se detuvo junto a Ben mientras realizaba la segunda posición dentro de la serie pero algo por el rabillo de su ojo atrajo su atención. Frunciendo el entrecejo más de lo habitual decidió que ya era hora de dar por terminada la clase.

\- Buen trabajo, ya podéis quitaros las zapatillas y volver a la vida normal.- Les espetó con una sonora palmada que fue seguida del bullicio de todos ellos.

¿Quién iba a querer alargar la tarde unos minutos más siendo ya viernes? Nadie en su sano juicio. Daryl se pasó una mano por la barbilla observando la figura esbelta del chico agachada frente a su mochila, mirando de reojo al resto.

Poco a poco todos fueron desfilando por el hueco de la puerta junto a la que él se encontraba apoyado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Esperó con calma, deseándoles un buen fin de semana con uno de sus característicos gruñidos cuando los alumnos le decían algo.

Daryl desvió la mirada al suelo rozando con la punta de su zapatilla la pulida superficie bajo su pie. Vio la sombra de Carl acercarse con su mochila al hombro, su mirada lejos de él, queriendo escabullirse. El brazo extendido de Daryl le impidió franquear la puerta.

Carl se quedó parado frente a su brazo, mirándole de soslayo a través de su pelo largo (cuánto daño habían hecho algunos cantantes de pacotilla con esos pelos en la cara que llevaban), cambiando su peso de un pie a otro con la mochila al hombro. Finalmente, soltando un resoplido exasperado se volvió hacia él.

\- ¿Puedo marcharme, profesor Dixon?- Le preguntó con voz neutral ladeando el rostro levemente.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó Daryl bajando el brazo y cruzándolo frente a su pecho con calma.

Carl asintió sin mirarle lo que hizo que Daryl suspirara con cierto cansancio.

\- Suéltalo, venga.- Le pidió Daryl mirándole sin pestañear.

\- No, es nada, profesor, estoy bien.- Le dijo con tono seguro pero sin mirarle.

\- Vamos a ver, llevo más de un mes dándote clase casi todos los días, chaval.- Daryl dio un paso en su dirección ladeando el rostro para que su mirada pudiera cruzarse con la de él.- Te pasa algo.

Carl guardó silencio, Daryl se rascó la mejilla pensativo.

\- Puedes contármelo, no se lo diré a nadie.- Pensó que utilizando esa carta lograría que él le dijera qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.- Tómalo como un… secreto de confesión.- Dijo chasqueando la lengua y encogiéndose de hombros de forma casual antes de colocar las manos en las caderas.- ¿Me lo cuentas?

\- ¿No se lo dirá a nadie?- Le preguntó desconfiado.

\- Soy una tumba.- Aseguró Daryl apretando los labios en un mudo asentimiento de cabeza.

\- No… No creo que vaya a volver a la clase.- Le escuchó farfullar entre dientes, sus dedos jugueteando con el cierre de su sudadera.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Le preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

No podía negar que aunque en ocasiones le llevaba por la calle de la amargura, el chico sabía lo que hacía sobre ese par de pies. Tenía una buena forma física, era testarudo para todo incluido el baile, y… tenía intuición, ganas. Podía ver que disfrutaba de esas clases desde el primer día que apareció él para sustituir a su predecesora. Había visto en él ciertas cosas que había intuido en sí mismo siendo un crío cuando comenzó a bailar.

¿Por qué iba a querer dejar algo que era evidente que le gustaba? Daryl suspiró al ser consciente de qué podía ser.

\- ¿A tu padre no le entusiasma la idea de que hagas ballet, no?- Preguntó farfullando una maldición entre dientes contra su progenitor a pesar de que no le conocía.- Siempre la misma historia cuando se trata de chicos y no de chicas.- Daryl se alejó de la puerta llevándose las manos al rostro negando con la cabeza.

Estaba cansado de los prejuicios de la gente, como los de su padre o su hermano cuando le descubrieron siendo un niño. Había escuchado lo indecible de boca de aquellos dos. Había llorado ríos enteros bajo el edredón por la noche, cuando ninguno podía escucharle. Pero el tiempo y la realidad, les había hecho callarse, o al menos controlar un poco más lo que salía por su boca.

\- Mi padre nunca me ha dicho nada cuando viene a buscarme.- Le escuchó decir a Carl a su espalda. Daryl se giró con gracilidad sobre sus pies mirándole con suspicacia.- Aunque creo que sí que le pareció raro que el sustituto de la señorita Parks fuera un hombre.

Daryl soltó una risotada. Sí, también se había acostumbrado a eso en su anterior puesto de trabajo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué ocurre, Carl?- Preguntó el profesor con genuina curiosidad acercándose a él. Carl soltó un suspiro, sus hombros relajándose en el acto.

\- Es mi madre…- Murmuró en un hilo de voz.

El hombre se quedó paralizado a mitad de respiración. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su madre? Las madres solían ser las más receptivas en cuanto a la idea de que un hijo hiciera ballet a menos que pensara que bateara para el otro equipo y su mentalidad no aceptara con facilidad algo así.

\- ¿No quiere que sigas viniendo a clase?- Carl se encogió de hombros asintiendo de forma velada.- ¿Tú quieres dejarlo?

\- ¡No!- Se apresuró a decir Carl con los ojos abiertos fijos en él.- Me gusta venir, de verdad. Disfruto mucho con sus clases y…- Se encogió de hombros.- Pero es mi madre y…

\- Ya, lo que dice una madre es inamovible…- Murmuró Daryl viéndole asentir con gesto entristecido.- ¿No puede cambiar de opinión? Pero… No entiendo por qué ahora. Dentro de poco es el recital de fin de curso y… ¿Por qué no esperar a que termine? ¿Se lo has comentado?

\- Más o menos…- Dijo entre dientes.

\- Tienes que decírselo, además, tienes uno de los papeles principales.- Daryl se rascó la nuca intentando pensar algo que podría servirle al chico.- Si después de decirle que esto te gusta, hazle saber que es demasiado tarde para enseñar a otro alumno tu papel en el recital y que se estaría cargando toda su función por sus hormonas o lo que leches le esté pasando.- Daryl se llevó el puño a la boca maldiciéndose por lo que acababa de salir de ella pero al menos había logrado que Carl sonriera de nuevo.- Lo de las hormonas mejor no se lo digas. Ahora en serio, habla con ella. Si es lo que quieres hacer, ya no tienes 5 años para que mande en tu vida. Imponte chaval.- Le dijo palmeando su hombro con energía, agitándolo levemente. Y si no entra en razón, dímelo y…- Tragó grueso antes de hablar, odiándose por lo que iba a salir de su boca.- Quizá pueda hablar con ella si no.

\- ¿Lo haría?- Preguntó Carl con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Qué remedio! Es eso, o quemar el teatro para buscar una excusa de por qué hemos tenido que cancelar el recital.

Se llevó la mano al cuello negando con la cabeza. Nunca había sido muy amante del fuego, pero la perspectiva de juntarse con la madre de un alumno para discutir sobre su continuación no era algo con lo que soñara a diario.

\- Gracias, profesor Dixon.- Le dijo visiblemente agradecido Carl mirándole.

\- No hay de qué chaval.- Le aseguró Daryl sonriendo al recordar.- No siempre la familia o amigos entienden que un chico se ponga unas zapatillas y haga lo que hacemos aquí.- De forma inconsciente colocó sus pies en cuarta posición.

\- ¿Su familia… no le gustaba que bailara?- Daryl negó con la cabeza pasándose una mano por el pelo.

\- No demasiado. Mi hermano…

Daryl soltó una breve risa recordando la cara de Merle cuando le vio en su habitación probándose el tutú de Hanna Miller, compañera de clase y una bailarina como no había vuelto a ver en su vida a pesar de su corta edad entonces. Tardó un tiempo en saber que los tutús eran exclusivamente de ellas pero, le había parecido gracioso y Hanna le había convencido que si quería bailar tenía que ponérselo sí o sí. El muy estúpido le había creído.

Aún se reía al recordarse, parado frente al espejo con el tutú puesto sobre sus raídos vaqueros, sus brazos en alto mientras se mordía la punta de la lengua peleando por no desequilibrarse al intentar ponerse de puntillas.

\- Le costó comprenderlo y… No fue sencillo pero,- se encogió de hombros- no concibo mi vida sin el baile así que… Tuvo que aguantarse.

\- ¿No se metía con usted?- Carl imitó su postura haciéndole sonreír internamente.

\- Todos los días. Aún hoy, no hay día en el que no me llame Fred Astaire, Campanilla o alguna otra cosa que se le ocurra.- Carl rio al escucharle, e intentó ocultarlo bajo su cortina de pelo o su mano.- Pero me da igual. Me gusta lo que hago, disfruto con ello. Y que conste,- alzó su mentón de forma desafiante- que le puedo patear el culo cuando me venga en gana.- Daryl se guardó para sí la aplastante mayoría de ocasiones en las que Merle le había hecho morder el polvo en vez de al contrario. Pero eso, no tenía por qué saberlo.- El baile es una disciplina que no todo el mundo es capaz de acatar. Hace falta una gran fuerza física y mental para bailar. El ballet es muy exigente, muy duro, no es… para débiles, es para hombres.- Enfatizó la palabra final viendo en la mirada del chico, justo lo que buscaba al decir eso. – No dejes que tu madre te quite esto.

\- Se lo diré hoy, cuando vuelva a casa.- Le aseguró Carl reajustando el asa de la mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo.

\- Buena idea.- Carl le sonrió una vez más alejándose hacia la puerta.

Durante la cena.

\- ¡Cuidado con los cuchillos!- Le gritó viéndole alejarse por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Daryl soltó un suspiro acercándose de nuevo al equipo de música. Cambió el cd y puso uno nuevo que se había traído de casa con aquella canción del bar incluida en ella. Pulsó el play y esperó a que comenzara a sonar mientras se colocaba frente a la hilera de espejos, sus pies en cuarta posición y los brazos en segunda.

Cerró los ojos recordando la rutina que había pensado para la canción y dejó que la música volviera a adueñarse de su mente, doblegándola a su antojo.

Volvió a sentir esa corriente recorrerle las extremidades, extendiéndose por cada músculo de su espalda, por cada fibra de su ser. Agarrotándolo, desentumeciéndole, arropándole en esa cálida sensación que era lo más cercano a la felicidad que había sentido en toda su vida; casi tanto como _aquel_ día.

_Todos los niños y niñas correteaban de un lado al otro entre bambalinas, siendo víctimas de los últimos retoques del maquillaje que habían insistido en que debían lucir._

_Daryl sentía escalofríos recorrer su espalda a pesar de las mallas que cubrían sus cortas piernas. Sus pies no paraban quietos, el peso de su cuerpo siendo cambiado de la punta de una zapatilla a la otra mientras mantenía sus pequeñas manos en puños a ambos lados._

_Nervioso, se acercó al borde la gran cortina roja que les separaba de la platea de la cual le llegaba el susurro de la gente que ya había tomado asiento en las butacas. Se frotó las palmas de las manos contra las mallas, y apartó ligeramente el borde de la cortina con el dedo índice y pulgar._

_Gracias a que el escenario continuaba con el mínimo de luz, podía respirar aliviado de que nadie pudiera verle allí husmeando. Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior, sintiendo en ellos el sabor plástico del brillo que les habían dado. Aguantó las ganas de vomitar con la mano izquierda contra su estómago, recorriendo ávidamente con su mirada los rostros del público._

_¿Dónde estaba? No lo encontraba._

_Daryl bajó la mirada al suelo, recordando las palabras de su hermano diciéndole que no iba a ir a verle, que tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que verle dar saltitos como una niña para ser aplaudido como si de un maldito mono de circo se tratara._

_El niño se mordió el interior de la mejilla luchando por mantener las lágrimas a raya. No podía destrozar el maquillaje._

_Daryl se alejó de la cortina y regresó junto al resto de sus compañeros. Hanna le sonrió y le indicó con un gesto de la mano que se colocara junto a ella, como en cada ensayo desde que había terminado apuntado en las clases de ballet._

_\- Bien chicos y chicas.- Habló su profesora.- Colocaros en vuestras posiciones que vamos a empezar. No estéis nerviosos, irá bien._

_Como un ejército, cada uno adoptó su posición en el escenario y esperaron a que la cortina fuera descorrida. El silencio se instauró en la sala roto únicamente por el inconfundible chirrido de la puerta al abrirse._

_Daryl intentó mantener su rostro neutral, obligándose a no buscarle entre la gente. No iba a ir._

_Una serie de cuchicheos y un gritito femenino rompió la quietud antes de que la música sonara atrayendo su atención. Abriéndose paso por la quinta fila, su hermano tomaba asiento en una de las butacas._

_Daryl rompió la armonía grupal al bajar la mirada ocultando su sonrisa._

El piano dejó de sonar a tiempo de que aterrizara sobre ambos pies tras una breve pirueta. Su respiración era trabajosa por el ejercicio, el pelo se le había pegado levemente contra la frente, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas; pero el brillo de su mirada en el reflejo del espejo, era incuestionable.


	4. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quienes leéis esta loca historia. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, idea, será más que bien recibida.
> 
> Haciendo memoria, creo que es el primer fic en el que manejo a Shane así que, aunque esto sea un AU espero haberle hecho un pelín de justicia a su personaje.
> 
> Advertencias: Lori y sus artes culinarias, Shane ganando puntos para ser el tío del año, Carl siendo Corl.
> 
> Disculpad las posibles erratas que haya por el camino.

Los dedos de Shane tamborileaban contra la puerta del coche en el exterior al mantener el brazo por fuera de la ventanilla. Sus gafas de sol descansaban colgando del ojal de uno de los botones de su camisa.

\- ¿Esta noche vienes a casa, no?- Le preguntó Rick desde detrás del volante tras el último cambio de asientos que habían hecho. – Hay partido.

\- Claro, yo me encargo de la cena.- Comentó con sorna mirándole a su compañero con una sonrisa que el otro no tardó demasiado en ver, soltando él también una risa.- En serio, colega, quizá es hora de decirle que tome unas clases de cocina o algo.

\- ¿Quieres que termine durmiendo en el sofá o en tu casa por varios meses?- Rebatió Rick reajustándose el cuello de su camisa, soltando el último botón.

Tú veras cuando no te quede un maldito penique en la cartera.- Soltó encogiéndose de hombros mirando por la ventanilla.

\- Pensaba que invitabas tú…- Shane soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza. Un aviso de la centralita entró por la radio devolviéndoles a la rutina diaria.

* * *

Shane pagó la cuenta de la comida china que había comprado en el local habitual cercano a su casa, salió del mismo rumbo a su coche. Tras dejar la bolsa en el asiento del copiloto, asegurándose de dejar fuera de la misma la ración extra de patatas que se había pedido para el camino, Shane se abrochó el cinturón y giró 180 grados para ir a casa de los Grimes.

Con un puñado de patatas fritas en la boca, bajó la ventanilla hasta apoyar el codo en el quicio de la puerta sin dejar de masticar ni un instante. No sabía por qué, pero había terminado su turno con un hambre voraz y cuando había puesto un pie en el local, no pude controlarse, pidiendo una ración extra para el camino.

Otro puñado más aterrizó en su boca, perdiéndose un par de patatitas fritas en la alfombrilla bajo sus pies al escurrirse entre sus piernas abiertas. Aquel coche necesitaba un buen lavado por dentro y por fuera. Quizá el fin de semana lograba convencer a Carl para que le echara una mano, disfrutaba mucho pasando el tiempo con aquel crío. Casi lo sentía como suyo.

Se detuvo en un semáforo aprovechando para revisar que nadie le hubiera llamado al teléfono. Nada.

Absorbió una nueva patata frita fisgando en la cabina de la camioneta detenida a su lado. Un hombre de pelo prácticamente rapado y cuya cara decía a gritos "paleto", sujetaba un cigarrillo entre los dedos de la mano que tenía en el exterior. Una leve brisa empujó la ceniza que caía de la mano de él, aterrizándole a Shane en la muñeca arrancándole una maldición.

\- Que aproveche.- Le comentó con sorna el hombre mientras la camioneta giraba en la siguiente intersección perdiéndole de vista.

\- Capullos…- Farfulló entre mordisco y mordisco limpiándose la mano con una de las servilletas de papel que se habían encargado de meter en la bolsa.

Minutos más tarde, Shane aparcó en la acera frente a la casa de Rick. Cogió la bolsa de comida y se acercó a la puerta viendo movimiento en una de las cortinas de la sala de estar.

Antes de que su dedo pulsara el timbre, la puerta se abrió dejándole ver a un sonriente Carl.

\- ¡Shane, has venido!- Comentó dándole un breve abrazo que correspondió antes de echarle el guante a la bolsa con la comida.- ¿Has traído ternera con salsa de ostras?- Preguntó esperanzado oliendo los aromas que despedía la comida.

\- ¿Tú qué crees, colega?- Le contestó con una sonrisa revolviéndole el pelo.

El agente cerró la puerta tras de sí, colgando su chaqueta en el colgador de la entrada.

\- Hola Shane.- Le saludó Lori dándole un beso en la mejilla.- No tenías por qué traer tú la cena.- Él se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.- Aunque imagino por qué ha sido así…- Lori miró a su marido con una ceja arqueada, Rick le dio la espalda metiendo la cabeza en la nevera para no tener que mirarla.- Anda, ya que estás ahí saca las cervezas que trajiste.

Entre risas y con los cubiertos a cuestas, tomaron asiento en la mesa de la sala de estar, la televisión encendida con el último boletín de noticias llenando el sonido de fondo.

* * *

La cena estaba discurriendo con calma, comentando algún caso de la semana que fuera apto para todos los públicos (como Lori les había pedido tras una historia un tanto escabrosa) hasta que decidió preguntarle a Carl cómo iba todo en clase y fuera de ella.

Tras tantos años en el cuerpo, lidiando y escuchando todo tipo de cosas, y viéndolas; Shane captó la tensión que se apoderó de forma repentina de la figura del chico.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó en tono conciliar con una sonrisa tranquila intentando no darle demasiada importancia por si no quería hablar sobre ello delante de sus padres. No sería la primera vez que ocurría.

\- Las clases bien. El otro día hice un examen de matemáticas y saqué un siete.- Shane palmeó su hombro.

\- Bien, hecho, chaval. Sigue así y le pasarás por encima a tu padre bien pronto.- Rick le lanzó una servilleta hecha una pelota que logró esquivar sin problema.

\- Ha mejorado mucho en sus puntuaciones,- Lori le guiñó un ojo a su hijo que repartía el relleno del rollito por todo el plato con el tenedor- y a partir de ahora, más todavía.- Aseguró con una sonrisa limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta.

\- ¿Ah sí?- Shane alternó su mirada entre Lori y Rick quien, a juzgar por su expresión, no compartía el mismo entusiasmo que su mujer en ese aspecto.- ¿Cómo así?

\- No quiero dejarlo.- Dijo Carl en voz baja sin despegar los ojos de su plato.

El silencio se instauró en la mesa, roto únicamente por el zumbido incesante del televisor. Shane masticó con más lentitud mirando a Rick, intentando comprender de qué estaban hablando exactamente.

\- Cariño, ya lo hablamos ayer y…- Comenzó a hablar Lori para ser interrumpida por Carl.

\- Hablaste tú mamá, yo no dije nada.

Shane se mordió el interior de la mejilla al escucharle.

\- Carl…- Le advirtió Rick en tono severo. No había dicho nada fuera de lugar realmente.

\- No quiero dejar de ir a clases por…- Se mordió el labio inferior apretando la servilleta en el interior de su puño.- Me gusta. Disfruto bailando y…- Negó con la cabeza.- No quiero dejarlo porque ella no lo entienda.- Terminó mirando a su padre.

¿Dejar las clases? ¿Bailar…?

\- ¿Quieres que deje el ballet?- Le preguntó Shane ligeramente sorprendido.- ¿Por qué?

\- Le quita tiempo para hacer sus deberes y…- Shane soltó una leve risa.

\- Vamos, Lori. Si el chico está sacando buenas notas, ¿por qué quitarle algo que es evidente que le hace bien?- Preguntó mirando a Carl quien mantenía su ceño fruncido clavado en su vaso de agua. – Además, ha dicho que le gusta…

\- Shane…- Intervino Rick mirando de reojo a Lori quien reacomodaba la servilleta sobre su regazo por tercera vez.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Será mejor que baile a que se ponga a hacer pintadas en el instituto, o pegar a otros a la salida del colegio, no?

Ante aquello Carl se encogió sobre su silla, hincando su codo izquierdo (el lado en el que él se sentaba) y apoyando su cabeza contra esa mano. No podía ser…

\- ¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?

\- Carl se peleó con un chico de su clase…- Relató Lori.

\- ¡Él empezó diciendo cosas sobre mí!- Se defendió Carl.- ¡Y que yo no vaya no… solo me afecta a mí sino al grupo! ¡Cuentan conmigo para el recital! ¡Me da igual, voy a seguir yendo!- Exclamó Carl apartando la silla de un empujón de la mesa volcando los recipientes con la salsa agridulce y la de soja, esparciéndose por el mantel.

En menos de un suspiro había desaparecido por la puerta y el ruido de sus pasos subiendo las escaleras precedió al portazo de su habitación.

\- Creo que me he perdido algo…- Dijo Shane confuso mirando a sus amigos.- ¿Carl se ha peleado con un compañero en el colegio?

\- Con Jimmy Sullivan. Uno de los típicos matones, ya sabes.- Comentó Rick reclinándose sobre el respaldo de su silla con la cerveza en la mano.- Se metió con Carl por su afición a… "al baile de maricas".- Parafraseó su compañero dándole un trago a su botellín con desgana.

\- ¿Y no se os ocurre nada mejor que hacerle que deje el ballet?- Preguntó incrédulo.- Si le rompió algo, es culpa suya, por bocazas.- Aseguró Shane asintiendo para sí metiéndose medio rollito en la boca.

\- No puede ir pegando a la gente por ahí, Shane, es ridículo.

\- Tampoco puedes pedirle que deje algo que le gusta, Lori.- Contestó Shane terminando de tragar el bocado.- Ya le has oído hablar de sus clases con la señorita Perks, Parks o como sea, le encantan y…

\- La señorita Parks ya no está, tiene un sustituto.

\- ¿Sustituto?- Lori asintió.- ¿Le está dando clases de ballet un tío?- Preguntó entre sorprendido y confundido.- Ves, ahí tienes la prueba. Tiene a un hombre enseñándole a hacer piruetas, giros y todas esas cosas que le gustan. Ver que alguien como él puede llegar hasta ahí sin terminar en la cárcel por pegar a su compañero de clase, puede ayudarle. – Exhaló un suspiro de cansancio encogiéndose de hombros.- No le quites algo así, lo necesita, es evidente.- Comentó señalando el destrozo de las salsas sobre la mesa y su plato sin terminar.

\- Me dijiste que no ibas a poder traerle por el trabajo.- Murmuró Lori buscando la mirada de Rick.- Un curso o algo del trabajo.

\- ¡Yo puedo traerlo!- Se ofreció Shane deslizándose en su silla hasta el borde.- Ese curso lo hice el invierno pasado cuando Rick estuvo con aquella gripe. No me importa hacerlo, de verdad. – Aseguró mirándoles a ambos.- No tengo perro al que sacar así que…- Comentó con ironía viéndole a Lori sonreír.

\- ¿Tú qué crees, cariño?- Preguntó ella deslizando su mano sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la de su marido, estrechándola con ligereza.

\- ¿Recuerdas la cara que puso cuando os dijo que iban a hacer una obra, un… recital o eso?- Shane sonrió recordándola como si se lo hubiera dicho cinco minutos antes.- Se le iluminó toda la cara como si fuera Navidad. Vamos, no podéis quitarle su regalo de Santa Claus cuando lo ha visto ya en el árbol…

\- Tiene razón, Lori. No podemos hacerle eso. Hablaré con él para que no vuelva a ponerle la mano encima a alguien pero…- Rick miró a su mujer.- No podemos hacerle eso.

Lori asintió con un leve suspiro agachando la mirada.

\- Sólo quiero que… sea feliz, sin problemas.

\- Entonces deja que baile.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonad las erratas

Mirando la lista de cosas escritas en su indescifrable letra, que más bien parecía que una gallina hubiera escrito todo aquello, Daryl se aguantó las ganas de sonreír viendo a su hermano caminar a su lado entre los pasillos repletos de comida.

Lo que más le sorprendía no era que Merle estuviera examinando dos botes de tomate en conserva con absoluta atención, sino que lo estuviera haciendo sobrio, un domingo a las diez de la mañana.

Tras lo que parecía una deliberación del jurado más preparado de todo el estado, Merle devolvió los botes a su sitio y siguió caminando por el pasillo sin despegar los ojos de la comida.

Daryl empujó el carro con parsimonia, reposando la mayor parte de su peso sobre sus antebrazos cruzados sobre el borde mientras buscaba lo que realmente necesitaban para llenar la nevera y las alacenas por unos pocos días.

Dos paquetes de pasta aterrizaron en el carro junto a los dos packs de 6 cervezas que Merle se había asegurado de meter. Patatas fritas, leche y…

\- La comida de conejo para ti, Darylina.- Comentó Merle dejándolo solo frente a los stants donde se encontraban las verduras.

\- Esto no te mataría, y lo sabes.- Le contestó Daryl cogiendo varios manojos de puerros, unas zanahorias y lechuga entre otros. – Quizá hasta te alargaría la vida…- Murmuró para sí revisando el estado de las manzanas que iba metiendo en una bolsa.

\- ¡Profesor Dixon!

Sus uñas se clavaron por inercia en la última manzana que metió en la bolsa al escuchar a alguien llamándole. Tras hacerle un nudo y dejar la bolsa en el carro, se giró sobre sus pies viendo a uno de sus alumnos acercarse a él con un paquete de cereales bajo el brazo.

\- Hey, chaval.- Saludó con una leve sonrisa al reconocer a Carl bajo esa mata de pelo que tenía en la cabeza.- ¿Buscando algo para desayunar?- Gesticuló señalando con el mentón la caja de cereales, su codo apoyado en el carro con comodidad.

\- He ayudado a Shane a limpiar su coche y me ha dicho que podía coger lo que quisiera de todo el supermercado.

Daryl arqueó una ceja, mirándole. ¿Shane? ¿Así se llamaba su padre? ¿Por qué le llamaba por su nombre? La mayoría de niños no hacía eso, aunque, quién era él para opinar, ¿no?

\- ¿Y te coges unos cereales?

Carl se encogió de hombros.

\- Mi madre no quiere que se me caigan los dientes con los dulces…- Daryl chasqueó la lengua anotando eso en su lista de diferencias para con la madre del clan.- Esto… Ya le dije que quería seguir yendo a las clases.- Ante aquello Daryl volvió su completa atención hacia él.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Te veré mañana?

\- ¡Sí! A la hora de siempre.- Le aseguró con una sonrisa que hubiera sido capaz de iluminar él solo el supermercado de proponérselo.

\- ¿Lograste convencerla, eh?- Dijo con una sonrisa asintiendo, orgulloso de que no se hubiera dejado amilanar ante su madre.

\- Shane me echó una mano…- Comentó sin borrar del todo la sonrisa de su cara abrazando la caja de cereales contra su pecho.- Pero aunque no hubiera podido convencer a mamá, sé que papá hubiera intentando que cambiara de opinión.- Eso aclaraba su duda sobre si Shane era o no su padre. ¿Sería su tío, tal vez? ¿Qué más le daba?

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pero qué tenemos por aquí.- Daryl resopló en silencio girándose hacia su hermano que había decidido que ese instante era el mejor para reaparecer.- ¿Uno de tus duendecillos, hermanito?

\- Carl Grimes, señor.- Dijo el chico ni corto ni perezoso extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Merle quien pareció sorprendido.

\- No seas garrulo, y dale la mano.- Le espetó Daryl rodando los ojos ante la falta de tacto que en ocasiones desplegaba su hermano.

\- Merle Dixon, hermano mayor de Campanilla.- Dijo señalando con un gesto de cabeza Daryl quien le dio un puñetazo en el brazo sin contemplaciones.

\- ¿Se está riendo de él?- Preguntó Carl ladeando el rostro, ceño fruncido y postura defensiva dando un paso en dirección a Merle, metiéndose en su espacio personal. Daryl se cruzó de brazos tras el chico, interpuesto entre ambos, disfrutando de la visible incomodidad de su hermano al verse acorralado por alguien tan pequeño y menudo como él. – Pues que sepa que Peter Pan sin Campanilla no habría podido hacer ni la mitad de lo que hizo.- Carl se giró sobre sus pies con gracilidad y miró a Daryl con la sonrisa de nuevo en su cara.- Le veo mañana profesor Dixon.

\- Hasta mañana, Carl.- Le despidió Daryl.

\- ¡Ja! Para ser una bailarina tiene bastante genio debajo de todo ese pelo. Me recuerda a alguien…- Comentó Merle con expresión divertida dándole una palmada en el pecho.- Vamos a terminar de hacer la puta compra de una vez antes de que me dé un infarto aquí mismo. ¿Dónde están las revistas en este antro?

* * *

Daryl sonrió triunfal cuando al descender de la moto y mirar el reloj vio que llegaba con tiempo para la clase. Se aseguró de que la moto estuviera en una esquina donde no pudiera molestar y a la vez estuviera lejos de ojos curiosos, sobre todo al haberla aparcado dentro del recinto escolar.

No era muy amigo de esa táctica, pero había partido del equipo local y no quería que algún hincha demasiado excitado o cabreado con el resultado, la tomara con la moto que su hermano le había vuelto a prestar ese día. El programa de cocina de ese día estaba centrado en la caza así que no prestó atención a nada de lo que había salido de su boca al pedirle las llaves. Simplemente había estirado su brazo con el dedo índice tieso cual extraterrestre indicándole el camino.

Daryl se cruzó la tira de la mochila en el pecho y se dirigió al interior del edificio.

\- Hunter.- Saludó al hombre de mantenimiento que estaba fregando parte de los pasillos aprovechando la ausencia de alumnos a excepción de los de su clase que no tardarían mucho en llegar.

\- Profesor.- Le correspondió al saludo el anciano continuando con su tarea sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez y abrió la puerta con la llave heredada por la profesora Parks. Daryl dejó la mochila en su esquina habitual deshaciéndose de la chaqueta y la camiseta con rapidez, quedándose con la de tirantes que vestía de forma habitual en las clases.

A la par que escuchaba unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo hacia la clase, se desabrochó los botones del pantalón y los deslizó por sus piernas hasta deshacerse de ello desvelando sus mallas negras. Los calcetines del revés acabaron en el montón de ropa.

\- Profesor Dixon.- Le saludó Jeff entrando en el aula junto a dos alumnas del grupo.

Poco a poco, el resto de bailarines entraron en el aula y comenzaron a calentar junto a las barras.

Daryl se aseguró de que el equipo de música estuviera enchufado mientras esperaba a que llegara la hora exacta. Miró hacia la puerta una última vez contando a todos los presentes. Faltaba uno. Faltaba Carl.

No pudo evitar recordar la conversación mantenida el día anterior en el supermercado. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión su madre?

Cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia el resto de alumnos intentando recordar si en la ficha que le habían dado de todos los alumnos estaba el teléfono de su casa.

\- Pies en posición…- Habló con voz seria y mirada pareja, dando por comenzada la clase.

* * *

A los diez minutos desde el comienzo de la clase, alguien golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

\- Seguid con los ejercicios y ni se os ocurra deteneros.- Les advirtió Daryl con tono autoritario deslizándose con suavidad por el suelo hasta alcanzar la puerta y abrirla. – Llegas tarde.- Observó Daryl cruzándose de brazos en el pequeño hueco que había dejado al abrir la puerta.

\- Shane se rezagó en el trabajo…- Comenzó a excusarse Carl pero Daryl le interrumpió alzando su mano.

\- ¿Vas a excusarte en otros cuando llegues tarde a un trabajo, o a una obra?- Le preguntó Daryl sin romper su postura viendo al chico negar con la cabeza bajando la mirada al suelo.

\- No, profesor Dixon.- Contestó el niño con seriedad mirándole.- No volveré a llegar tarde.

\- Eso espero.- Daryl dio un paso a un lado dejándole pasar.- Ve a tu sitio, vamos.

Daryl soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo al sentirse más tranquilo viendo alejarse la necesidad de tener que enfrentarse a la madre de Carl. Él no era un experto en esas lides y no quería tener que empezar a esas alturas del curso a hacer llamadas a casas ajenas o apareciéndose en el felpudo de las mismas.

Tras la tardía llegada de Carl, nada cambió la rutina de la clase y practicaron algunas de las rutinas para el recital de final de curso. Todos estaban entusiasmados e invertían cuanta energía y esfuerzo tenían en lograr que saliera todo a la perfección. Daryl les corregía cuando se equivocaban, con vehemencia pero sin resultar hiriente; no creía en ese tipo de tácticas. No quería convertirse en la pesadilla de ninguno de esos críos.

Tras ver a una de las niñas aterrizar en el suelo mientras practicaban unos lanzamientos, Daryl dio por concluida la clase.

\- ¡No os caigáis por las escaleras!- Les grito a tres chicos que había salido corriendo de la clase y parecía que iban a derrapar en cualquier momento sobre el mármol.

Daryl bajó el volumen del equipo de música mientras buscaba su cd habitual tras cada clase y lo cambiaba. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, destensando la espalda aunque realmente no sabía por qué se sentía tan agarrotado. Con la goma elástica negra que había cogido antes de salir de casa asegurándola en su muñeca, se recogió parcialmente el pelo apartándolo de su nuca y su cara, aunque varios mechones seguían cayendo sobre sus ojos.

Daryl cambió el cd del equipo de música y giró sobre el talón de su pie izquierdo reacomodando de inmediato el peso de nuevo en ambos pies.

\- Ya terminó la clase, Carl.- Comentó el profesor mirando al chico que seguía en la clase, agarrado a la barra central repitiendo algunos de los ejercicios que habían ejecutado durante la clase.

\- Shane me dijo que iba a tardar un poco en venir a recogerme…- Comentó el chico deteniendo sus movimientos.- Puedo esperar fuera si…

\- Na, da igual.- Negó Daryl con la cabeza adelantándose al espacio abierto para poder moverse. Los primeros acordes de la primera canción comenzaron a sonar.- Así recuperas el retraso.- Añadió el profesor mirándole por encima del hombro antes de tomar aire en profundidad y colocar sus pies y brazos en la posición adecuada.

Había repasado mentalmente varias veces esa parte de la canción, visualizando la rutina que creía iba más acorde con la melodía; y necesitaba practicar y ver si realmente había acertado. No siempre lo que imaginaba terminaba por salir en el aula cuando sonaba la música, pero espera que en esta ocasión su mente, su cuerpo y la melodía estuvieran en la misma armonía.

Daryl ignoró el sonido de los pies enfundados en las zapatillas de Carl rozando el suelo mientras continuó con su ejercicio por varios minutos. Daryl se concentró por completo en sus propios pies, en la fuerza que debía imprimir en cada movimiento de sus piernas cuando quería hacer una pirueta o los dos grandes lanzados que había querido incluir en la rutina.

Era una lucha entre la gravedad y él mismo, entre el equilibrio y una rotura muscular si se pasaba de la raya en algún movimiento. Pero le encantaba, vivía por y para momentos como ese.

Habría quien al verle se preguntaría para que macharse de esa manera cuando no le era necesario para enseñar a un grupo de críos. No lo hacía por nadie, sino por él mismo, por su disfrute personal; porque el baile era parte de él desde que era un crío. Y nada ni nadie iba a poder cambiar eso.

\- !Wov!- Escuchó la voz de Carl exclamar recordándole que no estaba solo en ese momento. Con la respiración agitada por el ejercicio, se volvió hacia el chico quien le miraba con una mezcla de admiración y alegría.- ¿Algún día haré yo todo eso?

\- No.- Negó Daryl viendo la sonrisa decaer en la cara del chico.- Lo harás mejor.- Le aseguró viéndole alzar las cejas hasta casi desaparecer en ese kilométrico flequillo suyo.

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Carl acercándose más a él mirándole de arriba abajo como si pudiera ver una versión de sí mismo adulta en ese instante a su lado.

\- Ya lo verás en unos años.- Daryl palmeó el hombro de Carl.- Vamos, es hora de irse ya. Seguro que… ¿Shane? No tardará ya en aparecer. Ve a cambiarte.

Daryl se encontraba apoyado contra la hilera de taquillas junto a la entrada del edificio esperando a Carl. La mochila colgaba de su espalda, el casco de la moto de su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha, jugueteaba con el manojo de llaves.

Al tintineo metálico de las llaves golpeando entre sí se unió poco después el de las suelas de las deportivas de Carl recorriendo con avidez el desértico pasillo. Daryl le vio aparecer por el recodo del pasillo con el pelo ligeramente mojado y la sudadera sobre su hombro izquierda.

\- Vamos chaval, que Hunter también tiene derecho a irse a su casa.- Le apremió Daryl sabiendo que el hombre de mantenimiento, que también hacía las tareas de conserje, no tardaría en aparecer por allí para apagar las luces restantes y asegurarse de que todas las aulas estaban cerradas.

Carl agilizó el paso deslizándose con rapidez y esa gracilidad innata que tenía y que el ballet había agudizado. Ambos salieron al exterior tomando una bocanada de la brisa casi nocturna que les rodeaba.

\- ¿Te dijo cuánto iba a tardar?- Preguntó Daryl deteniéndose en la pequeña escalinata que llevaba al edificio, volviéndose hacia Carl.

No le hacía gracia dejar allí al chico, solo, en el parking. No es que vivieran en un sitio donde el índice de criminalidad estuviera por las nubes, pero aquello tampoco era una comuna hippie.

Daryl rebuscó en el bolsillo lateral de su mochila su paquete de tabaco. Era el único vicio que se permitía, o bueno, ese era el más malo de todos.

\- ¿En serio fuma?- Preguntó con cierta gracia e incredulidad Carl a su lado.

\- Hay costumbres que es difícil dejarlas.- Se excusó él llevándose un cigarro a los labios y encendiéndolo con el mechero.

\- ¿Me da uno?

\- Pídeselo a tu padre, chaval.- Le espetó Daryl lanzando el humo al cielo viéndole hacer un mohín por el rabillo del ojo.- No te conviene.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué fuma?- Le preguntó el chico cruzándose de brazos, rostro ladeado como una versión diminuta de un sheriff de pueblo.

Daryl aspiró otra calada profunda del cigarro, sopesando la respuesta. Esa misma pregunta se la había hecho un millón de veces, y más cuando sufrió una época de fatiga cuando ensayaba con su grupo de ballet y sentía que le faltaba el aire en ocasiones. Pero no lo dejó, y allí se encontraba ahora, dándole caladas a un cigarro junto a uno de sus alumnos.

Con desgana, Daryl lanzó al suelo el cigarrillo y lo pisó con su bota a tiempo de que los faros de un coche les iluminara a ambos al entrar en el parking.

\- ¡Ahí está Shane!- Exclamó Carl acercándose al vehículo aún detenerse.

Daryl le enganchó de la espalda de la camiseta evitando que la rueda del coche le pasara por encima de los pies. El profesor miró la hora de su reloj viendo que llegaba media hora tarde del final de la clase.

Escuchó retazos de la conversación entre Carl y el lento Shane mientras se alejaba hacia su moto. Se colocó el casco y encendió el motor, acercándose con la moto hasta la ventanilla del conductor, golpeándola con los nudillos. Daryl ajustó el trasero sobre el asiento de cuero a la par que el vidrio se bajó desvelando el rostro del conductor.

El maldito oficial. Aún tenía que pagar la multa que le había puesto por el maldito casco. Cabrón. Pero… ¿eso quería decir que era familia de Carl? Ahora entendía esa postura de policía que adoptaba de vez en cuando el chico cuando hablaba, aunque al margen de eso, nada le hubiera hecho relacionarles a ambos.

\- Sheriff Walsh.- Saludó Daryl al conductor pillándole por sorpresa.

\- Veo que ha aprendido la lección.- Dijo el moreno señalando el casco que cubría su cabeza tras reponerse del leve susto.

\- Sí, y por eso espero que usted aprenda la suya.- Le dijo Daryl con tono serio agachando su cabeza lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel.- No vuelva a llegar tarde a recoger a Carl a la salida de mi clase si no quiere que Hunter lo tome como su pupilo.

\- ¿Su clase…?- Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Daryl añadió.

\- Trabaja esos deslizamientos, chaval. Repítelos hasta que salgan de forma natural.- Reverberó la moto retrocediendo unos centímetros.- No lleguéis tarde mañana.- Les exigió con tono serio acelerando a fondo para salir del parking.

El jodido sheriff Walsh… Daryl negó levemente con la cabeza tomando la desviación hacia su casa en el siguiente cruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic y por vuestros comentarios :)
> 
> Huelga decir que, no practico ballet ni lo he practicado nunca. Cuanto "retrato" sobre ello es lo que he encontrado en Internet. Disculpas por los posibles errores en ese aspecto.


	6. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonad las erratas y la demora en actualizar, estoy intentando echarle el lazo a las musas y las ganas de escribir.

Estaba tentado de abrir la guantera del vehículo y sacar la sirena portátil que había cogido prestada en la comisaría en su segunda semana en el cuerpo, y colocarla en el exterior para que así la panda de inútiles a quienes les habían regalado el permiso de conducir en una feria, le dejaran pasar.

Habían llegado tarde a la clase por su culpa, y por su culpa una vez más Carl le iba a estar esperando.

Shane golpeó el volante con el puño derecho adelantando a un coche asegurándose de lanzarle una mirada iracunda al conductor que parecía tener 100 años por lo menos.

Había visto lo importante que era para Carl esas clases, vale que quizá les sorprendiera en un primer momento cuando lo dijo durante una de las cenas a las que le habían invitado; pero… Aquellas clases habían logrado que se mantuviera centrado, lejos de peleas… Bueno, al menos hasta esa última. Pero estaba seguro de que aquel niñato se lo había merecido.

Shane sonrió doblando en la calle que le llevaba hasta el colegio.

Sin apenas quitar el pie del acelerador, Shane entró en el parking iluminando la silueta de Carl quien se lanzó hacia el coche, abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa.

-   ¡Me debes un helado!- Le espetó recordándole su promesa hecha antes de dejarle a la tarde en aquel mismo sitio.

-   Lo sé, enano, venga, súbete.- Le pidió Shane cogiendo la bolsa que llevaba encima el chico y lanzándola hacia el asiento trasero sin mirar dónde aterrizaba.

Shane se volvió hacia la ventanilla cuando sintió algo golpearla. Cuando el vidrio estaba a media altura miró con suspicacia al hombre frente a él a lomos de una motocicleta.

-   Sheriff Walsh.- Shane miró sorprendido al conductor intentando recordar de qué le conocía. Una moto, esos ojos… Bingo.

-   Veo que ha aprendido la lección.- Dijo señalando el casco por la ausencia del cual le había multado en su anterior encuentro.

-   Sí, y por eso espero que usted aprenda la suya.- Le dijo el hombre con tono serio agachando su cabeza lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel. ¿Estaba intentando amenazarle o algo?- No vuelva a llegar tarde a recoger a Carl a la salida de mi clase si no quiere que Hunter lo tome como su pupilo.

-   ¿Su clase…?

¿Estaba de coña? Carl había ido a su clase de Ballet, ¿pero qué…?.

-   Trabaja esos deslizamientos, chaval. Repítelos hasta que salgan de forma natural.- Reverberó la moto retrocediendo unos centímetros.- No lleguéis tarde mañana.- Les exigió con tono serio acelerando a fondo para salir del parking.

Su clase… Shane vio por el espejo retrovisor la luz roja de la moto alejándose de ellos. Su clase… De ballet.

-   ¿Ese…?- Shane frunció el ceño moviéndose en el asiento para poder ver a Carl con claridad.- ¿Ese tío te da clases de ballet?- Preguntó incapaz de creer que hubiera escuchado bien. Debía ser una broma de los dos y aquel tipo era el conserje que se iba a casa y…

-   Es el profesor Dixon.- Dijo Carl con una sonrisa reajustándose el cinturón cruzado sobre su pecho.

Shane volvió su mirada hacia el frente, ahí donde los faros iluminaban el desértico parking.

-   De ballet.- Dijo viéndole asentir con vehemencia.- Ese tío… Te da ballet, a ti.- Repitió colocando ambas manos sobre el volante, deslizándolas de forma ausente.- ¿Con tutú?- Carl le dio un golpe en el antebrazo.

-   ¡Ya sabes que el tutú es solo para chicas!- Dijo Carl con cierta indignación.

-   Sí, lo sé, lo siento es solo que…- Agitó la cabeza de forma negativa. Era demasiado increíble.- Ese tío parece más bien dar clases de boxeo o algo así y… Esperaba que tu profesor fuera… Profesora y…

-   La señora Parks no podía continuar dándonos clase y tuvieron que cambiar, y entonces llegó el señor Dixon.- Explicó Carl con calma.- Es muy bueno,- dijo con vehemencia,- ganó varios concursos en su escuela y estuvo en una compañía de danza recorriendo el país y parte del extranjero.

-   ¿En serio?- Se escuchó preguntar poniendo el coche en movimiento mirando de soslayo al chico por si estaba intentando vacilarle de verdad.

-   Sí, sale en internet.- Comentó Carl jugueteando con la radio y escogiendo una emisora de música. – Me está ayudando mucho con la obra. La de fin de curso, ya sabes.

-   ¡Oh, sí! Lo recuerdo, ¿uno de los protagonistas, no?- Le dijo con una sonrisa viéndole asentir con la cara iluminada de felicidad.- Seguro que lo haces genial colega, con tutú y todo.- Dijo entre risas escuchando la queja de Carl antes de recibir otro golpe amistoso en el brazo.

* * *

Shane aceptó la lata de cerveza fría que Rick le ofreció, sentándose a su lado en una de las sillas del patio trasero de la casa. La lasaña que Lori había preparado para los cuatro, había terminado la mitad en la basura y la otra mitad en sus estómagos, pero el exceso de sal le estaba pasando factura.

Le dio un largo trago a la lata hasta vaciarla por la mitad.

-   ¿Estás seguro de que va a clases de cocina?- Le preguntó Shane ahogando un eructo contra su puño cerrado.

Rick escondió su sonrisa tras su propia cerveza encogiéndose de hombros.

-   Eso es al menos lo que me dice ella. – Bebió un trago de su cerveza.- No sé si es una buena inversión.- Ambos rieron con calma.- Creo que ni aunque me bebiera el Mississippi entero, acabaría con toda esa sal.

-   La próxima vez me encargo yo de la cena.- Rick aceptó agradecido la oferta con un alzamiento de su lata. - ¿Qué tal ese curso?

-   Bien, lo de siempre, pero hay que ir.- Dijo Rick encogiéndose de hombros, la lata de cerveza apoyada contra su abdomen.

-   Ya, hay que ir.- Asintió Shane terminándose la suya y cogiendo otra del paquete que Rick había dejado en el suelo entre las sillas de ambos.

El moreno perdió su mirada en el pequeño jardín que Lori se había encargado de plantar años atrás. Con mayor o menor fortuna, las flores lograban perdurar varios meses, aunque la mayoría terminaban por terminar disecándose siendo reemplazadas por unas nuevas.

-   Oye, Rick…- Comenzó a hablar Shane pasándose una mano por el mentón mirando a su amigo y compañero de soslayo.- ¿Recuerdas el motorista del otro día?- Rick frunció el ceño mirándole.

-   ¿Al que multaste porque iba sin casco?- Shane asintió humedeciéndose los labios.- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-   Que le enseña ballet a Carl.- Soltó de sopetón viendo a Rick atragantarse con un nuevo trago de cerveza.

Shane rio dándole palmadas en la espalda hasta que recuperó su color de cara habitual.

-   ¿Me estás vacilando?- Le preguntó Rick con la voz ronca, a lo que Shane negó con la cabeza.

-   Cuando le recogí esta tarde, estaba allí y… ¡El tío me echó la bronca por llegar tarde a recoger a Carl a SU clase!- Dijo Shane repentinamente ofendido, gesticulando con su cerveza aún sin abrir.- ¡Y luego va y Carl me dice que el tío es bueno y no usa tutú!-Terminó mirándole a Rick con una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

-   Shane, son ellas las que llevan tutú.- Dejó caer su compañero ladeando el rostro. Shane soltó un resoplido abriendo la lata de cerveza.

-   Ya lo sé, es un decir, colega. Me da igual que un tío enseñe a Carl a hacer ballet, pero… ¿Ese? ¡Si parece un delincuente!- Dijo bebiendo un largo trago de la lata.- Seguro que Lori no tiene ni idea, sino, Carl no habría vuelto ni de coña a las clases.

-   Carl parece contento…- Comentó Rick jugueteando con la anilla de la lata.

-   Si yo no digo que no sea malo, bueno, tu hijo ya me ha dicho que ha ganado varios concursos y no sé qué leches más ha hecho pero…- Se rascó la mejilla.- No sé tío…

-   ¿No te fías o qué?

Shane negó con la cabeza, no es que no se fiara de aquel motorista de pacotilla que parecía de todo menos bailarín de ballet pero…

-  ¿Qué hace enseñando clases de ballet en un colegio si es tan jodidamente bueno?- Comenzó a preguntar en voz alta removiéndose en la silla.- ¿Por qué no sabía… no sabíamos que él enseñaba a Carl ahora? ¿Por qué….?- Se frotó la cabeza dejando salir parte de su frustración.

-   ¿Por qué no hablas con él cuando vayas a recogerle el próximo día?- Comentó Rick con calma.- Así, te quedarías más tranquilo.

-   ¿A ti no te… escama?- Su compañero miró pensativo el jardín antes de negar.

-   Carl es feliz con esas clases, y sólo porque alguien que no encaja en lo que imaginamos que debería estar sobre unas zapatillas de puntas es su profesor; no voy a arruinarle eso. – Negó de nuevo en silencio bebiendo una vez más.- Además, si fuera un delincuente de verdad, si hubiera hecho algo grande, el colegio no le permitiría dar clases.

Shane guardó silencio tras las palabras de Rick, sopesándolas, pensando en si sería buena idea seguir su sugerencia. Quizá podría ir a hablar con él pero, ¿quién le aseguraba que no le mentiría? Sí, iba a hablar con él, pero antes iba a buscar su nombre en la base de datos de la comisaría a ver qué salía. Recostó su nuca contra el respaldo de la silla, sus piernas estiradas y entrecruzadas frente a él.

* * *

Shane echó un vistazo a su alrededor en la oficina y comenzó a teclear el nombre en la pantalla de su ordenador. A la espera de que el resultado no tardara en aparecer en él, bebió un trago de su taza de café caliente, deseando tener su papelera vacía cerca y vaciar allí el contenido.

Esa mañana había salido con el tiempo justo sin poder parar en la cafetería de siempre y así ahorrarse la lavativa gratuita que era el café que hacían en la comisaría.

Un pitido le anunció que la búsqueda ya había concluido. Shane clicó con el ratón sobre la pantalla abriéndose el expediente de Daryl Dixon. Se removió en su silla, reacomodando su postura antes de observar con detenimiento su ficha policial.

-   Ja…- Soltó en un suspiro sorprendido viendo que nunca había sido detenido, que apenas contaba con varias multas de tráfico incluidas la suya y que era imposible que el hombre de la fotografía adjuntada en el archivo fuera un maldito profesor de ballet.

No, ese tío tenía que llevar una doble vida, era testigo protegido o alguna cosa por el estilo. Achicó los ojos pasándose dos dedos por el mentón antes de rascarse la cabeza.

Pero su perfil estaba limpio. Nada grave, nada peor de lo que podría ser su propio archivo policial.

-   Maldita sea.- Farfulló por lo bajo cerrando la sesión del ordenador y mirando por encima del monitor hacia Rick, sentado en su mesa concentrado en rellenar los papeles de la detención que habían hecho minutos antes.- ¿Has terminado ya?

-   Diez minutos.- Le pidió su compañero sin apartar la vista de la tarea.

-   Te espero fuera.- Comentó Shane levantándose de su silla y asegurándose de que llevaba encima todo antes de salir por la puerta de la comisaria.

El sol le golpeó en la cara obligándole a entrecerrar los ojos para bajar la pequeña escalinata sin dejarse los dientes en la misma. Shane enlazó sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda, estirando los brazos al máximo posible, terminando su ejercicio de estiramiento con un gruñido de alivio al escuchar un leve crujido proveniente de su espalda.

Con paso tranquilo recorrió la acera hasta alcanzar el coche patrulla que les habían asignado ese día a Rick y a él. El peso de las llaves en el bolsillo le arrancó una leve sonrisa mientras las sacaba, apostándose sobre el capó del coche a la espera de que Rick terminara de hacer el papeleo. Alzó la mirada al cielo viendo con cierta sorpresa varios nubarrones acercándose hacia su ubicación.

Un silbido agudo salió de sus labios al ver a Rick asomar por la puerta principal de la comisaria. Se apartó del capó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del piloto.

-   Parece que vamos a tener un día pasado por agua.- Comentó el moreno por encima del coche viendo a Rick seguir su mirada hacia las nubes que no cesaban su avance.

-   Prepárate entonces.- Respondió Rick mirándole con una media sonrisa que le dejaba bien claro en qué diablos estaba pensando.

El agua parecía sacar a relucir lo peor de la ciudad, y ellos eran los encargados de lidiar con todo ello. Las primeras gotas golpearon el parabrisas arrancándole una plegaria silenciosa para que el día no se complicara demasiado.

El rugidor del motor encendido, y la leve corriente de aire templado procedente del salpicadero le ayudó a creer por unos minutos en esa fútil idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os imagino como la señora del Titanic diciendo "no actualizas desde hace seis años…" y razón no os falta si es así. No hay excusa, el mundo sigue girando así que esa no vale. Realmente este capítulo lo tenía "en la recámara" hasta que lograra avanzar en uno posterior, así que sí, definitivamente, no tengo alma.
> 
> Espero que el capítulo al menos haga que la larga espera se sienta un tanto compensada.
> 
> Gracias por continuar leyendo y por vuestros comentarios. Como diría aquel: sois amor.
> 
> Lo escrito en cursiva son Flashbacks.

_Daryl miraba con calma a Michonne frente a él, su mano izquierda sujetaba el tobillo de su pierna doblada, el talón contra su glúteo. El bailarín estaba sentado, las plantas de sus pies enfrentadas con sus piernas formando un rombo, de forma automática, sus rodillas pegaban suaves golpes en el suelo mientras doblaba su torso hasta pegar su frente contra el suelo._

_Tras unos minutos estiró ambas piernas y repitió la misma acción, sus manos aseguradas en sus tobillos sintiendo los músculos de su espalda tensarse para mantener la postura._

_Giró la cabeza contra su pantorrilla viendo a su compañera acercarse a una barra dispuesta en un lateral del vestuario donde se agolpaban la mayoría de los allí reunidos. Su pierna derecha estaba en el suelo mientras la izquierda se encontraba apoyada en la barra, su torso pegado a ella estirando sus piernas y espalda._

_Daryl se puso en pie y ocupó el sitio libre entre Michonne y una mujer de cabello rubio que no conocía. Dándole la espalda a la barra, se asió a ella y elevó primero su pierna izquierda por encima de su cadera, repitiendo la acción varias veces viendo la altura a la que lograba alzar la pierna incrementarse._

_\- ¿Nervioso?- Le preguntó Michonne colocándose de costado, su mano derecha sobre la barra, su pierna derecha siendo elevada con la ayuda de su mano izquierda en su talón._

_\- ¿Tú no?- Respondió Daryl copiando el ejercicio de su compañera pero con su espalda a la barra._

_Una pelirroja le lanzó una mirada furibunda al cruzarse frente a él y no siendo noqueada por su pie por pocos centímetros. Daryl continuó con sus estiramientos sin inmutarse lo más mínimo._

_\- Supongo que sí. Pero son nervios buenos.- Daryl le miró de soslayo cambiando de pierna y repitiendo el ejercicio._

_La puerta del vestuario se abrió y un hombre enfundado en unos pantalones y camiseta negros apareció portando una carpeta en la mano._

_\- Los cincuenta primeros números os quedan dos minutos para salir._

_La puerta volvió a cerrarse con el mismo ímpetu con el que había sido abierta._

_\- ¿Te toca, no?- Le comentó a Michonne viendo el número 37 pegado a su pecho en una pegatina._

_\- ¿Luego te veo, de acuerdo?_

_Daryl asintió viéndola estirar una vez más los brazos por encima de su cabeza antes de caminar con paso seguro y delicado hacia la salida._

* * *

La campanilla colocada sobre la puerta resonó en la cafetería al entrar Daryl en el local. El profesor paseó la mirada por la clientela reunida hasta detenerse en una de las mesas ubicadas en el fondo. Quitándose la chaqueta de camino a la mesa se acercó a ella y colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la mujer, sobresaltándola levemente.

\- ¿Pensabas que no iba a venir, Mich?- Le dijo al oído viéndola girar su rostro lo suficiente para verle esa media sonrisa que tan bien había llegado a conocer con el paso de los años.

Daryl tomó asiento en la silla libre que había a su izquierda pudiendo así ver la calle. Dejó la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de su silla y miró a su vieja amiga.

\- Sabía que vendrías si no querías verme en tu casa.- Le espetó ella con gran calma tomando un sorbo de lo que parecía té. – Y sé que no quieres verme cerca de tu hermano así que…

Daryl soltó una breve risa recordando uno de los encuentros de su hermano con Michonne.

\- Un café sólo y un trozo de tarta de manzana.- Le dijo al camarero sin que terminara de acercarse a la mesa, dándose la media vuelta de nuevo dirigiéndose a la barra.- ¿Qué? Un poco de dulce de vez en cuando no viene mal.- Comentó él bajando la mirada brevemente, sus dedos rozando de forma ausente la mesa.

\- Yo no he dicho nada.- Se excusó ella deteniendo el movimiento de su mano derecha con la suya.

Daryl alzó la mirada del cerco húmedo que había dejado la taza de su amiga sobre el platillo y apoyó su mano libre sobre la de Michonne dándole un leve apretón antes de soltarla.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal André?

Aquel nombre siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa real a su amiga, y aquella ocasión no falló.

\- Muy bien, estamos los tres bien.- Le aseguró ella sin dejar de sonreír quitándole un leve peso de encima a Daryl al escucharla.- Aunque la verdad me sorprende que aún recuerdes su nombre…- Y ahí estaba el comentario mordaz de turno que sabía que tarde o temprano su amiga iba a lanzarle. – Sé que eres un… profesor ocupado ahora pero…- Dijo ella escondiendo una sonrisa jocosa en un nuevo trago de su té.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa con el café y la tarta para Daryl quien le agradeció con un mudo asentimiento. No esperó a que el camarero se alejara para clavar el tenedor en la tarta y llevarse un trozo a la boca. Sabía que Michonne estaba esperando a que dijera algo pero se metió otro trozo de tarta en la boca, sus mejillas hinchadas mientras masticaba con calma.

\- Dixon, no me ignores también ahora que estoy aquí.- Se quejó Michonne quitándole el tenedor de la mano para robarle un trozo de tarta.- Vamos cuéntame, qué tal esas clases.- Le dijo en un tono de voz más cordial saboreando el trozo de tarta.

\- Bien, supongo.- Michonne arqueó una ceja ante su elección de palabras.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Mich? Tengo a casi una veintena de niños y niñas volviéndome loco, obligándome a hacer piruetas cuando les place y…- Michonne ocultó su risa tras su mano.- No te rías…

\- ¿Qué? No me he reído, aunque… Viniendo de ti escuchar "me obligan unos niños a hacer piruetas",- un amago de risa se escapó de sus labios- me resulta bastante increíble.

\- Tú no les conoces como yo.- Se excusó Daryl masticando un nuevo trozo de la tarta. Deslizó el plato hacia Michonne para que pudiera coger otro trozo si quería.- A ellos no les conoces, de acuerdo, pero, ¿recuerdas cómo éramos nosotros con unos años menos?

Aquello logró arrancar una buena carcajada a la mujer asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- La pobre señorita Rice…- Daryl asintió con la mirada divertida recordando una de las tantas ocasiones en que habían sacado a una de sus profesoras favoritas de sus casillas.- Lo pasó bastante mal durante una temporada, hasta que te conoció un poco mejor.

Daryl se limpió la punta de los dedos tras comer un trozo de tarta a falta del tenedor que aún tenía Michonne en la mano.

\- Me escribió una carta de recomendación.- Michonne le miró sorprendida.- Sí, no lo supe hasta que estuve delante de los jueces que nos iban a escoger.

Daryl recordaba la sorpresa que se había llevado al escucharles mencionar el nombre de su profesora y no precisamente para decirle que les pedía encarecidamente que no le escogieran si no querían sufrir más de la cuenta por su culpa; sino más bien todo lo contrario.

\- Pensándolo bien…- La sonrisa de Michonne se relajó hasta convertirse en una mueca serena.- Evelyn siempre vio tu potencial y supo lidiar contigo.

\- Sí, supongo que sí.- Se pasó una mano por el pelo acomodando su codo sobre la mesa y su sien contra su puño cerrado.- ¿Sabes algo nuevo de ella?

\- Sigue enseñando.- Daryl le miró sorprendida soltando una breve risa.- Sí, esa mujer es inmortal y su cuerpo está mejor que los nuestros juntos. Bueno, que el mío seguro…- Concedió ella bebiendo otro sorbo de su té.

\- Sabes perfectamente que si quisieras, podrías volver.- Comentó Daryl removiendo la cucharilla en su café con gesto ausente.- Podrías hacerlo.

\- Mi tiempo ya pasó.- Aseguró Michonne encogiéndose de hombros.- Soy feliz con mi familia y mi trabajo de ahora.

\- No puedes compararme tu trabajo en esa oficina con…

\- Es una felicidad diferente.- La mujer exhaló un suspiro tranquilo sin quitarle ojo de encima.- ¿Recuerdas cómo era cuando andábamos recorriendo todo el país, de un teatro a otro?

Daryl asintió con una sonrisa soñadora. Habían sido buenos tiempos aquellos, había viajado a sitios que en su más tierna infancia jamás habría creído que llegaría a ver. El público, los nervios previos a la función, los trajes (aunque esos realmente no los echaba demasiado de menos como el maquillaje), las noches en el hotel con la adrenalina bombeando aún sus venas queriendo volver a pisar el escenario una vez y otra, y otra…

\- Mentiría si dijera que no lo echo de menos pero… Ahora,- negó con la cabeza- tengo una familia, un hijo y… ¿Perderme algún cumpleaños suyo? Ni hablar.- Sus dedos juguetearon con una servilleta de papel, haciéndola jirones que cayeron en la mesa.

\- Siempre puedes venir aquí y ayudarme con los críos…- Concedió el bailarín mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.- Seguro que consigues más que yo de ellos.

\- Lo dudo mucho, Daryl.- Le aseguró ella.

* * *

Tras abandonar la cafetería y sabiendo que aún podían compartir varios minutos juntos antes de que Michonne tuviera que ponerse de nuevo al volante para regresar a su casa junto a su familia, ambos comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad.

El silencio se acomodó entre ambos en más de una ocasión, como antaño les había sucedido sin incomodar a ninguno de los dos. Como la mayor parte de las veces, Michonne fue la encargada de romperlo.

\- Y bueno…- Daryl ahogó un gruñido reconociendo perfectamente ese timbre particular de su voz. Al mirarle de soslayo vio la sonrisa de la mujer. Sabía perfectamente qué iba a preguntarle.- Sé que son todos menores…

\- Mich…- Le dijo a modo de advertencia el profesor clavando su mirada al frente e intentando hacer creer a su amiga que el rubor de sus mejillas era por los rayos de sol que caían sobre ambos y no por otra razón.

\- Pero… tienen padres…- Comentó la mujer ignorándole por completo.

\- Sí, casados con sus mujeres.- Farfulló Daryl entredientes dándole una patada a una lata vacía de refresco.

\- ¿Ningún padre soltero, divorciado o viudo?- Insistió ella caminando de forma casual a su lado desviando su mirada hacia los árboles que salpicaban la acera.

Cualquiera pensaría que estaban hablando sobre el tiempo y no sobre la posibilidad de que Daryl cambiara su estado de soltero por otro.

\- Les doy clases de ballet, no soy el encargado de pedirles un árbol genealógico familiar.

Una hoja caída fue víctima de su bota aterrizando en el suelo de vuelta dos milímetros más hacia la derecha de su posición.

\- Uhm… Quizá si…

\- No hay ningún padre, hermano mayor o… tío en el horizonte, ¿de acuerdo?

Michonne chasqueó la lengua cruzándose de brazos desandando el camino recorrido en dirección a su coche.

Caminaron en silencio, silencio que Daryl agradeció ahorrándose escuchar más comentarios de su amiga sobre posibles futuros revolcones o encuentros en cuartos oscuros.

Michonne dejó el bolso en el asiento del copiloto y bajó la ventanilla del vehículo permitiéndole a Daryl apoyar su mano en el hueco, agachándose lo suficiente para quedar sus caras al mismo nivel.

\- ¿Seguro que estás mirando bien, Dixon?- Le preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa en la cara abrochándose el cinturón.

\- Mi vista es tan buena como siempre, Mich.- Rebatió él rodando los ojos bajando la mirada al asfalto.- Avísame cuando llegues a casa.- Le recordó él viéndola sonreír de nuevo.

\- Lo haré.- Le aseguró ella encendiendo el motor del coche.- Cuídate, ¿vale? Y dale recuerdos a tu hermano de mi parte.- Daryl rio quedo dándole una suave palmada a la puerta del coche antes de alejarse varios pasos para que pudiera ponerlo en marcha sin arrollarle.- ¡Abre los ojos!- Escuchó la voz de Michonne una última vez mientras veía el coche alejarse, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con unas ganas tremendas de tomarse una cerveza o lo que fuera para así no tener que poner un pie en casa todavía.

* * *

Daryl paseaba por los pasillos del supermercado sin un rumbo fijo ni un objetivo concreto. Su mirada saltaba de un estante al siguiente.

Un pack de seis cervezas. Un paquete de patatas fritas. Una bolsa de manzanas rojas.

\- Me cobras esto también.- Le dijo a la cajera cogiendo uno de los chupa-chups que había en un bote junto a la cinta.

Sacó los billetes de la cartera y pagó la cuenta, cogiendo la bolsa de papel en su brazo izquierdo, quitándole el envoltorio al dulce llevándoselo a la boca.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron cuando se acercó a ellas revisando la cuenta. Distraído, sin levantar la mirada del papel, Daryl chocó de frente contra alguien, la bolsa con las manzanas cayó al suelo rodando en diferentes direcciones.

El profesor soltó una maldición entre dientes agachándose para alcanzar la manzana caída más cercana, viendo su chupachups caído en el suelo. Había cosas que podían ser recuperadas del suelo, lo sabía (tabaco, incluso según qué comida) pero las pelusas pegadas en la esfera partida, le revolvieron el estómago dándolo por perdido.

\- Lo siento, no vi…- Escuchó decir a alguien a su espalda.

Aún de cuclillas, se giró sobre su pie izquierdo para poder ver a quién pertenecía el muro contra el que se había chocado al salir. Aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos al alzar sus pies de unas botas negras hacia un par de pantalones claros, un cinturón con un arma apostada en la cadera, la insignia habitual y los ojos oscuros del Sheriff Walsh ocultos tras unas gafas de sol que se quitó sujetándolas en su mano derecha.

El maldito Sheriff Walsh tenía que ser.

Daryl guardó la manzana con un aspaviento, la mandíbula prieta. Cuando estiró su cuerpo para alcanzar otra de las manazas fue consciente que desde que se había quedado a mitad de disculpa, el sheriff no había vuelto a abrir la boca.

\- ¿Va a ayudarme o va a quedarse ahí parado?- Le espetó Daryl mirándole por encima del hombro viéndole apartar la mirada en el acto, las gafas en lo alto de su cabello moreno, y sus pies en movimiento en pos de la manzana más alejada.

Daryl se puso en pie a la par que Shane (¿así era como le había llamado Carl, no?) se agachaba para alcanzar la manzana dándose la vuelta con rapidez. Sin molestarse en acercarse a él, le lanzó la manzana que Daryl acertó a meter dentro de la bolsa que le había volcado.

\- ¿Te falta algo más, Dixon?- Comentó el Sheriff con la mano en la cadera, el rostro levemente ladeado y su mirada clavada en la de él.

Daryl irguió su espalda, apretujando la bolsa de papel contra su pecho con su brazo izquierdo, en la mano derecha sujetó la última manzana rescatada. Con parsimonia, la frotó contra su camiseta unos segundos antes de llevársela a los labios, dándole un gran mordisco. Masticó con calma viéndole mover su peso de un pie a otro incómodo, su ceja derecha alzándose inquieta.

\- Dixon.- Le llamó con cierta exasperación en la voz.

Daryl se limitó a darle otro bocado a su manzana tras haber tragado el anterior trozo. Aún sin terminar de masticar esbozó una media sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

Vio al sheriff resoplar con incredulidad dándole la espalda para meterse en el supermercado. Masticando con calma un nuevo mordisco, Daryl le vio alejarse por uno de los pasillos paseando su mirada desde lo que parecía, su nuca enrojecida, hasta lo alto de sus botas negras pasando por su trasero.

El profesor negó con la cabeza de forma silenciosa cruzando las puertas automáticas. Walsh no era asunto suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "El roce hace el cariño" al paso que va la burra estos dos van a terminar rebozados en algodón de azúcar, en sus batines rosas de terciopelo comiendo fresas con nata vamos. Mmmmm imagen mental anotada.
> 
> Intentando meter al resto de personajes en el sarao este, estuve pensando quién podría haber compartido "tutú" con Dixon ,y Michonne fue una de las afortunadas para la tarea. No soy muy hábil manejándola, espero no haberla cagado en exceso.
> 
> Llevo unas semanas, meses, que no encuentro esa chispa para escribir. Me viene muy de vez en cuando, como va y viene el Guadiana… Siento que estéis pagando el pato pero quiero dejar bien claro que no pienso dejar algo a medias sin terminar. Palabra.
> 
> Olvidé mencionar que si hay alguna cosa que se os ocurra que os gustaría que intentara meter, o qué sé yo, soy toda ojos.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no estáis sufriendo una alucinación. He actualizado. Lo sé, pensaba que iba a olvidar el significado de esa palabra para cuando volviera a subir un capítulo y, aquí estoy right now again.
> 
> Espero que el capítulo esté a la altura de semejante alineación planetaria.
> 
> Advertencias: agua en muchos lugares y situaciones, Lori será la futura Gordon Ramsay (lo sé, lo sabéis, lo sabemos, lo sabe), Shane es amor aunque hable solo, Carl se merece una piruleta, lenguaje…

Shane apagó el despertador de un sonoro manotazo gruñendo contra su almohada contra la que tenía enterrada su cabeza, queriendo que ésta la tragara para así no tener que abandonar la cama. Había dormido de pena.

La noche anterior había dado cien mil vueltas una vez había aterrizado bajo las sábanas tras terminar de ver una película en la televisión. Había cerrado los ojos agotados, pero parecía que ésa iba a ser una de esas noches interminables en las que el cansancio iba a mantenerle más despierto que dormido.

Boca abajo. De medio lado. Sin camiseta. Sin pantalones. Con camiseta y ropa interior. En forma de media luna. Desafiando las leyes de la gravedad al tener una pierna fuera de la cama con el talón casi rozando el suelo…. Había echado mano de todas las posturas imaginables y no había habido manera.

Con un gruñido que parecía querer rivalizar con el de un muerto viviente regresando de entre los muertos, se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón masajeándose el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados. En cuanto los abriera, le iban a picar por el sueño y la luz colándose por la ventana. Lo sabía. Y era inevitable.

De un manotazo apartó la sábana de su torso desnudo, siendo la combinación ropa interior y boca abajo la ganadora a juzgar por la forma en que había despertado finalmente.

\- Malditos pantalones…- Farfulló con la boca seca frotándose el dorso de las manos contra sus labios.

Parpadeó varias veces, abriendo los ojos, frotándose la incipiente barba de sus mejillas. Ladeó la cabeza sobre la almohada comprobando que tenía que levantar su trasero de la cama si quería darse una ducha, desayunar como una persona normal y llegar a tiempo a la comisaría.

Con una nueva energía, por la que seguramente pagaría caro en algún momento del futuro, se levantó de la cama y medio somnoliento, golpeando su hombro contra el quicio de la puerta al salir, fue directo al cuarto de baño.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y sin esperar a que se templara lo más mínimo, dejó que los calzoncillos cayeran a sus pies sobre la alfombrilla y se metió bajo el chorro de agua.

\- Jod…er…- Exclamó Shane apretando con fuerza la mandíbula, pegando su mentón contra su pecho mientras el agua regaba su cabeza, nuca, espalda y trasero.

Apoyó sus manos sobre las baldosas, clavando sus pies en el suelo para aguantar el leve temblor que aún sacudía su cuerpo aunque poco a poco iba acostumbrándose al contraste de temperatura.

El agua fría logró despertarle de su letargo y logró calmar esa parte de su anatomía que había estado más alerta que el resto una vez había abierto los ojos.

Se coló los dedos por el pelo y levantó la cabeza dejando que el agua emparara su cara, frotándola con energía. Sacudió su cabeza salpicando la cortina.

Clavó la mirada en el agua que caía por debajo de su cuello arañando con la punta de sus dedos los vestigios del sueño de esa noche. Adelantó un pie apoyando su antebrazo izquierdo contra los azulejos, su frente contra él.

Recordaba una melodía, algunas notas sueltas aunque no reconocía la canción. Podía escucharla en su cabeza aunque era incapaz de tararearla por mucho que lo intentara. No había una imagen nítida en su mente, pero si colores, movimientos, y otra vez esa sensación que le hacía tragar grueso y entreabrir los labios, secándose el agua de ellos.

Shane abrió los ojos exhalando con hastío.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto…- Dijo cerrando el grifo para volver a abrirlo a temperatura de la misma Antártida para poder salir de allí cuanto antes.

* * *

Shane miró por la ventanilla abierta del copiloto buscando la silueta de Rick en el interior de la cafetería encontrándolo frente al mostrador ya.

La falta de cafeína le estaba pasando factura esa mañana tras no haber podido tener un desayuno como cualquier otra persona en su propia casa.

Volvió su mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor antes de moverla de nuevo hacia el espejo lateral viendo el tráfico fluir con normalidad.

El tintineo de la campanilla sobre la puerta le avisó de que Rick ya había salido. Poco después, escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a su compañero tomar asiento en el vehículo.

\- ¿Está caliente?- Le preguntó cogiendo el vaso de cartón de manos de su amigo. Rick asintió.- ¿Azúcar?

\- Uno y medio.- Shane le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.- Lo digo en serio.

\- ¿Con leche?- Rick exhaló un suspiro de hastío mientras le daba un largo trago a su café cerrando los ojos casi en el acto.

\- Creo que los he confundido.- Le dijo con la voz ronca por la quemazón. Shane arqueó una ceja intercambiando los vasos.

\- Dos cafés, Rick. Dos. No es física cuántica, colega.- Le espetó a su compañero llevándose el vaso a los labios dándole un trago. Rick le dio un golpe en el antebrazo que amenazó con volcar el contenido sobre sus pantalones.- ¿Quieres comprobar de nuevo lo caliente que está?

\- Nogracias.- Dijo en una sola palabra su amigo bebiendo con algo más de calma de su café.- Esto está mejor. En serio, no sé cómo no has perdido ya el gusto.- Le miró de soslayo mientras bebía otro largo de su café.

\- Práctica.- Comentó quitándole hierro el asunto antes de morder el borde del vaso para poner el coche en movimiento, girando el volante con ambas manos por unos segundos. – Todo se mejora si se practica lo suficiente.- Hincó el codo izquierdo sobre el hueco de la ventanilla maniobrando el volante con esa mano.- Al menos eso pasa con la mayoría de los mortales. Excepto Lori.- Dijo ahogando una carcajada en un nuevo trago de café que se desvió de su destino por un golpe de Rick en su abdomen.- ¿Quieres que te detenga por agresión a la autoridad?

Ella lo hace lo mejor que sabe con lo que ya se supone le enseñan.

\- ¡"Supone"! ¿Estás seguro de que va?- Comentó Shane con calma bebiendo el brebaje oscuro sintiéndose más despierto que cuando había aparcado su trasero en el coche patrulla.

\- No tengo por qué no creerle…- Rick se encogió de hombros sopesando sus palabras.- A pesar de los resultados, claro.- Agitó la cabeza de forma negativa.- No. Seguro que va.

\- Pues quizá tendría que cambiar de profesor o de lugar. Tu salud agradecerá tu no sinceridad si le consigues uno de esos cupones para otro sitio. Puedes decirle que sé yo… Que por ser la mujer de un oficial le hacen un descuento.- Le miró con el vaso entre los dientes teniendo que usar ambas manos durante un momento.- El estómago de Carl también lo agradecerá- Dijo sin soltar el vaso viendo a Rick mirarle con una ceja arqueada descifrando sus palabras con ciertos problemas.

* * *

La mañana transcurrió con calma recibiendo varias llamadas que les hicieron regresar a la comisaría con un par de detenidos, uno de ellos por violencia doméstica y que había intentado noquear a Rick para evitar ser detenido empeorando su situación. Shane no tardó en ponerle las esposas y la mano en la nuca al meterle en el asiento trasero del coche patrulla.

Ignoraron sus gritos incoherentes fruto de lo que fuera que se hubiera tomado antes de aparecer ellos frente a la puerta de su casa.

\- ¿Un poco de aire más fresco?- Preguntó a su compañero mientras bajaban la escalinata de la comisaría tras rellenar el papeleo de la última detención.

\- Por favor.- Gruñó Rick arrastrando los pies hacia el coche patrulla aparcado junto a la puerta principal.

El coche patrulla se alejó del centro, alejándose hacia los barrios más alejados circulando sin problema por la congestión del tráfico. Ambos conversaban con calma, haciendo planes para ese fin de semana que envolvieran alguna que otra cerveza y una buena parrilla en el jardín.

* * *

Rick negaba de forma vehemente a su lado entre risas, su mano derecha contra su estómago intentando recuperar la respiración. Shane se secaba con disimulo las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos por un comentario que realmente ya no lograba recordar.

\- Maldito Stan…- Dijo Rick en un resuello apartándose los rizos de la frente.

Shane giró en el cruce de la salida de la ciudad para internarse en las zonas más periféricas de la misma. Eran zonas tranquilas, apenas recibían llamadas de los vecinos de esos barrios lo que las hacía en ese momento su destino ideal. Tranquilidad y pocas molestias, justo lo que necesitaban para rematar el día.

\- Una pena que se haya jubilado ya.- Dijo Shane recordando la ceremonia oficiada meses atrás como despedida a uno de los veteranos del cuerpo.

Stan había sido uno de sus mentores cuando había decidido finalmente unirse a las fuerzas del estado. La cafetería cercana a la comisaría había sido testigo y había acogido muchas de las charlas que habían tenido ambos, diluyendo cualquier tipo de duda que pudiera tener acerca de su vocación. Siempre había contado con su apoyo y con su regio carácter cuando metía la pata como cualquier novato recién salido de la academia. Había aprendido mucho de él, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Rick también.

\- Deberíamos hacerle una visita uno de estos días.- Miró a su compañero quien asintió con vehemencia.

\- Sí, no crea que le hemos olvidado.

Shane giró de nuevo hacia su izquierda mientras repasaba su horario de los próximos días y el de Rick para encontrar un hueco en el que hacerle una vista al ex sheriff.

Accionó el parabrisas cuando algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer de nuevo sobre el cristal entorpeciendo levemente su visión. Shane frunció el ceño reclinándose sobre el volante como si la distancia ganada fuera a ayudarle en algo.

\- ¿Pero qué…?- Dijo en voz baja sin apartar los ojos de la sombra que se recortaba bajo las farolas encendidas, siendo engullida por la distancia oscura entre una y otra. - ¿Estás viendo lo que yo…?- Preguntó desviando breves segundos su mirada de la carretera para clavarla en su compañero antes de devolverla al riachuelo en el que se estaba convirtiendo el asfalto.

\- ¿A… alguien corriendo… bajo la lluvia?- Dijo Rick con un tono dudoso sin apartar la mirada de la negra figura acercándose poco a poco.

No llevaba paraguas, y el ritmo con el que corría y su total pasotismo ante la marquesina de un autobús bajo la que resguardarse; daba por zanjado que realmente no estuviera corriendo por gusto. Un día como ese. Bajo esa lluvia. Aquel tío estaba loco, porque era un hombre, de eso estaba seguro. Esas piernas, la forma en la que corría, esa camiseta pegándose a su pecho, el pelo ocultándole la… Aguantó el impulso de pisar el pedal del freno en seco cuando pasaron a su lado, aunque a juzgar por la pequeña ola creada por los neumáticos al pasar junto a él regándole las piernas, no habría sido del todo una mala idea.

Pudo verle aflojar el ritmo, sacudir su pie derecho volviendo su cara hacia el coche patrulla alejándose. De haber tenido las ventanillas bajadas estaba seguro de que le habría escuchado jurar y cagarse en sus muertos.

\- Está enfermo…- Dijo para sí mirando por el espejo retrovisor su figura oscilante, los pantalones pegándose a su trasero al igual que la camiseta enmarcando más si cabía sus hombros y los músculos de su espalda.

\- ¿Le conoces?- Le preguntó Rick girándose un poco sobre el asiento para intentar ver algo entre la cortina de agua que caía sobre ellos.

Shane se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza sin abrir la boca. Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el espejo retrovisor, la silueta del profesor de ballet convertida en una lejana mancha.

* * *

Era una gilipollez, no había una razón de peso para estar nervioso. ¿Y qué que le hubiera rociado un poco los tobillos al pasar a su lado? Si el profesor no tenía dos dedos de frente y se dedicaba a correr bajo la lluvia por el arcén de la carretera, era su problema, no el de Shane. No. Él no había hecho nada malo.

Su pulgar tamborileaba contra el volante mientras esperaba a que la cabeza peluda de Carl asomara por la puerta del edificio para así meter la marcha atrás y salir de allí cagando leches. Tenía prisa, tenía que… regar las plantas. De plástico. Pero ellas también tenían derecho a sentir el agua, sí.

Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza el volante cuando vio la silueta de Carl asomar por la puerta seguida de la de su profesor. Shane agachó la mirada cubriéndose de forma parcial el rostro con su mano izquierda, el codo contra la ventanilla cerrada del coche. Llovía de forma suave.

\- Vete a tu triciclo…- Musitó Shane en voz alta sin apenas mover los labios viéndoles conversar.

Bajo otras circunstancias probablemente habría pensado que el profesor era un buen tipo cuando extendió su chaqueta de cuero a modo de capa para que Carl se resguardara contra su costado acercándose ambos al coche. Apretaron el paso y Carl abrió la puerta dejando que el ruido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el asfalto mojado inundara el interior del habitáculo.

\- Hola tío Shane.- Carl se escurrió sobre el asiento y volvió su cabeza hacia la silueta ocupando el hueco de la puerta aún abierta.- Gracias, profesor Dixon.

\- No hay de qué, chaval.- Se inclinó lo suficiente para poder cruzar su mirada con la de él.- Sheriff.- Dijo con un tono monótono que no concordaba con su mirada endurecida.

\- Dixon.- Le respondió él de igual manera.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, el profesor se apartó para poder cerrar la puerta de su coche provocando que Shane soltara el aire que no recordaba haber aguantado hasta ese mismo instante.

\- ¿Qué tal la clase?- Le preguntó a Carl pero sin apartar los ojos del profesor acercándose a su camioneta azul, metiéndose en su interior.

Cuando terminó de abrocharse el cinturón, Carl se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Genial! El profesor Dixon dijo que ya casi tengo la mayor parte de mi papel.- Le dijo con entusiasmo lanzando la mochila de deporte al asiento trasero, esquivando su cabeza por escasos milímetros.- ¿Qué toca hoy?- Le preguntó enarcando una ceja haciéndole reír.

\- Hoy estamos a merced de tu madre, chaval.- Le dijo Shane chasqueando la lengua antes de girar la llave en el contacto devolviendo al coche a la vida.

Colocó su brazo extendido entre ambos asientos metiendo la marcha atrás para salir del parking y poner rumbo a la mansión Grimes. Absorto en la tarea de meterse en el tráfico sin que nadie les embistiera o viceversa, Shane se sobresaltó ante el grito repentino de Carl.

\- ¡Shane espera!- En esta ocasión su pie no dudó en clavarse en el pedal del freno hasta casi atravesar la carrocería y rozar el asfalto en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo sobresaltado mirando en todas direcciones hasta fijar sus ojos en lo que Carl estaba tan absorto.

Bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a arreciar de nuevo, y como horas antes le había visto, el profesor Dixon se alejaba de la camioneta con la mochila al hombro. Sí, aquel tío tenía algún trastorno mental definitivamente.

Antes de que Shane pudiera hacerse el loco e ignorar a Carl, éste se apresuró a bajar la ventanilla mojándose él y la tapicería del coche. El sheriff ahogó un gruñido.

\- ¡Profesor Dixon! ¿Necesita ayuda?

Era hijo de Rick, estaba claro. Él y su alma de buen samaritano salvando a todo bicho viviente que se cruzara en su camino.

\- No arranca. Será la batería.- Dijo con hastío el hombre recolocando el asa de la mochila que atravesaba su pecho de hombro a cintura.

\- ¿No puede llamar a nadie?

Shane habría jurado delante de un juez sin titubear que a pesar de la escasez de luz, vio al hombre rodar los ojos y apartar la mirada con las mejillas encendidas ante la pregunta del niño.

\- Olvidé el teléfono en casa y… Da igual. Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo dando por zanjada la conversación, pero era evidente que no conocía tan bien como él a Carl Grimes. Asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla bebiendo la lluvia mientras hablaba, el chico volvió a hacer gala de su genética.

\- ¿Quiere que le llevemos a casa? No es problema.- Como si de repente hubiera recordado que no era él quien conducía, Carl volvió su empapada cabeza hacia él.- ¿No lo es, verdad, tío Shane?

Shane tragó grueso y negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Se reclinó sobre el volante para poder ver al profesor parado junto al coche empapado de pies a cabeza.

\- Sube, Dixon.- Dijo tajante antes de darle un manotazo a la mochila de Carl para que tuviera donde sentarse.

\- Gracias.- Le escuchó decir en voz baja una vez se metió en el asiento trasero y hubo cerrado la puerta.

\- ¡Cinturón!- Dijo en tono melódico Carl con una sonrisa mirando por encima de su hombro a su profesor.

\- Cierto, el brazo de la ley está presente.- Dijo con sorna el profesor colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Shane soltó el aire con suavidad y volvió a meter la marcha atrás asegurándose de no cruzar su mirada con la del hombre sentado en el asiento trasero de su coche mientras maniobra para salir del parking.

Maldita lluvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya os dije el otro día, sois amor. Mil millones de gracias por vuestros mensajes, por vuestros apuntes (se aceptan apuestas sobre qué había soñado el sheriff Walsh) y viñetas extras que me alegran el día cuando me llegan al correo.
> 
> Toquemos madera para que la racha no decaiga, aiaiaia.
> 
> Quiero mandar un agradecimiento especial al compositor de la BSO de Juego de Tronos porque es lo que estoy escuchando estos días para escribir. Y una vez más, gracias Gato por tu siempre acertada supervisión desde la sombra. 
> 
> Por cierto, un chascarrillo a parte. El otro día re-escuchando una entrevista a Reedus en Conan dijo algo que casi me da un jamacuco en el sitio: I tried to make Daryl as the seasons go on, have a Little of ballet to his zombie murder. (Quizá no sea la transcripción exacta pero... Mátame camión!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si el frío ha hecho que se me reactiven las neuronas o qué pero, aquí vengo con una nueva actualización bajo el brazo cual turrón.  
> Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Gracias de antemano a quienes lo leáis y a quienes continuáis ahí leyendo en las sombras o comentando la historia.  
> Perdonad las posibles erratas.  
> Y volvemos con Daryl...

A pesar de que en un principio había tenido sus dudas al respecto, Daryl agradeció haber dejado su viejo walkman en casa con sus clásicos cuando salió a correr ese día. La tromba de agua que estaba cayendo mientras corría, podía haberle electrocutado perfectamente, lo sabía; aunque ningún cable estuviera pelado, aunque lo hubiera envuelto en plástico seguramente habría terminado chamuscado como un pollo sobre el asfalto. Que no hubiera habido rayos a excepción de la lejanía, era completamente indiferente para su más que segura electrocución de haber llevado el aparato consigo.

Daryl soltó un gruñido recordando las mofas de su hermano cuando le había visto envolver el walkman en plástico de burbujas, asegurándose de que estuviera bien cerrado con varios trozos de cinta aislante.

"Si lo envuelves más del calor, cogerá fuego y te quemarás los pelos de los huevos hermanito. A no ser que también te los hayas depilado…" "¿Por qué no cantas mientras corres? Quizá así te fichen para hacer un musical de Peter Pan, ya tienes el cuerpo de Campanilla" "¿Quieres que te acompañe en el coche con la radio puesta y la ventanilla bajada para que la escuches?"

El bailarín agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de los excesos de agua que empapaban su pelo aunque fuera un gesto completamente inútil.

Realmente la ausencia de música a diferencia de otros días no le importaba, el propio sonido de la lluvia salpicando el asfalto, el sonido de sus zapatillas golpeando los charcos acumulados en él eran una buena sintonía; la melodía perfecta para dejar que su mente viajara a otros lugares. A la clase que le esperaba esa misma tarde. Al humor alicaído que seguro traían con ellos por el cielo cubierto y la cortina de agua que caía sobre su cabeza. A la imagen de su hermano sentado en el sofá frente al televisor sin despegar los ojos de la cocinera de su programa favorito, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Mary? Quizá se lo preguntara al volver.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara con su mano derecha y lanzó un escupitajo al suelo. Cuando levantó la mirada vio las luces de un coche acercándose por la carretera. Sin ganas de terminar siendo picadillo de la carrocería, se acercó al margen del arcén y continuó corriendo.  
A medida que avanzaba, la distancia entre el coche blanco y él se iba acortando, dejándole distinguir entre la lluvia las luces apagadas de un coche patrulla.

Daryl se humedeció los labios y bajó la cabeza lo suficiente para esquivar la lluvia (oficialmente), e intentar mirar a través del pelo que se pegaba en su cara quiénes eran los ocupantes del vehículo de la policía.

Daryl tragó grueso al distinguir las facciones del Sheriff Walsh conduciendo tras el volante instantes antes de que el coche pasara a su lado, lanzándole una ola de agua mezclada con barro que llegó hasta sus rodillas.

— Me cago en todos tus…— Farfulló Daryl aminorando la carrera lo suficiente para sacudir su pie cual perro callejero sintiendo al ponerse en marcha de nuevo el chapoteo de su pie en el interior de la zapatilla.

El muy cabrón seguro que le había visto y lo había hecho a propósito. ¡Claro! Toquémosle las pelotas al profesor de ballet, empapémoslo con roña mientras corre… Cuando lo volviera a ver se iba a acordar de todo su árbol genealógico.

Daryl reajustó el pantalón en su trasero o más bien su ropa interior empapada bajo él, y siguió su camino de regreso a casa.

Necesitaba una ducha caliente.

* * *

Daryl abrió la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina asegurándose de quedar parado sobre el trozo de felpudo que había. Sin agacharse y con su mano izquierda apoyada en la pared, se quitó las zapatillas una tras otra dejándolas junto a la puerta. Los calcetines terminaron hechos una bola en el interior del fregadero.

— Eso es…— La voz de su hermano proveniente de la sala le hizo pararse en mitad de la cocina, el oído presto.— Menudo movimiento de muñeca tienes, querida.— Dijo ahogando una risa.

Daryl ahogó un gruñido bajando la mirada al suelo para pasar junto a la sala de estar e ir directo al servicio sin tener que ver a Merle con quien fuera que estuviera.

Intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, aunque sus pies húmedos sobre el suelo de madera no ayudaban demasiado, Daryl se escabulló por el pasillo.

Y seguimos batiendo las claras hasta que estén a punto de nieve.

Daryl se volvió sobre el oscuro pasillo hacia la luz fantasmagórica que emitía la televisión encendida comprendiendo realmente con quién estaba su hermano. Ahogó una risa en lo más hondo de su garganta metiéndose en el baño.

El chorro de agua corría con fuerza a la espera de alcanzar una buena temperatura para así zambullirse bajo él. El pantalón y los calzoncillos acabaron colgando de la taza del wáter (dio gracias mentalmente a que la tapa estuviera bajada), la camiseta amontonada en el fregadero tras escurrirla. Al primer contacto del agua caliente sobre su cabeza, un suspiro de satisfacción salió de su boca. Sin abrir los ojos, Daryl alzó la cabeza hacia el chorro de agua dejando que éste le calentara las frías mejillas.

Una vez hubo terminado y con la toalla sujeta en la cintura, regresó a su habitación con energía renovada, y suficiente para encararse con sus alumnos en una nueva clase de ballet.

* * *

Eran como sanguijuelas, le estaban drenando la vida desde que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta y ellos con sus caras largas se habían aferrado a su energía proclamándola como propia, pero sin transformarla realmente en algo productivo. Malditos niños.

Estaba agotado, con ganas de volver a casa, tirarse en el sofá junto a su hermano y ver alguna reposición de algún programa de telerrealidad. Cualquier cosa realmente excepto pensar en piruetas, posiciones de pies y sobre todo, escuchar cualquier voz adulta a parte de la suya.

Nunca había sido muy hablador, y como profesor tampoco se explayaba en exceso pero parecía que ese día los monólogos estaban a la orden del día.

Con las manos en las caderas se movía entre esos cuerpos menudos llenos de una gracilidad y armonía que parecían haber dejado en sus casas. Al menos, la mayoría.

Daryl se detuvo varios pasos detrás de Carl observándole en silencio con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Sonrió al verle clavar finalmente una de las rutinas sin titubear en ningún sólo movimiento. Había sido acertado darle ese papel al chico, se lo estaba ganando con creces cada día.  
Revisó la hora viendo que apenas quedaban dos minutos para la hora habitual en la que finalizaban. Apiadándose de alguno de ellos y sus caras largas, Daryl dio una sonora palmada.

Venga, terminamos por hoy.

Un coro de gritos de felicidad y suspiros de alivio llenó el aula antes de que todos se apresuraran a coger sus cosas y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

— Hey Carl.— Le llamó al chico quien se volvió hacia él con el pelo pegado a su nuca. Necesitaba un corte de pelo pero él tampoco era quién para juzgar demasiado.— Buen trabajo. Si sigues así, pronto lo tendrás perfecto.— Le aseguró asintiendo, agachándose frente al equipo de música para apagarlo hasta el día siguiente.

— ¿Sí?— Le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa incrédula.

— ¿Crees que te mentiría con algo así?— Comentó Daryl arqueando la ceja. Se puso en pie y se acercó a su bolsa de deporte llena de sus ropas.

— Claro que no, Profesor.— Aseguró el niño negando con rapidez.

— Pues eso, venga, a ducharse.— Le apremió echándole del aula y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Daryl apoyó la espalda contra el cristal, agotado aunque apenas había soltado cuatro gotas de sudor. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pantalones cortos. No quería cambiarse pero el día no invitaba a salir del edificio con esas ropas. Ya se había remojado bastante por ese día horas atrás.

* * *

El jodido karma… El muy hijo de… Maldita batería, maldito coche, dichoso teléfono móvil que no estaba cuando lo necesitaba y maldita su suerte y la tormenta que quería ahogarlos a todos.

Salió de la camioneta dando un sonoro portazo, la mochila al hombro. El agua comenzó a escurrirse por su pelo mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

Y para rematar la faena Walsh seguía en el parking y probablemente iba a verle salir andando por su propio pie una vez más bajo la lluvia.

A sabiendas de que seguir maldiciendo en su mente a todo bicho viviente no iba a servirle de nada, Daryl echó a andar hacia la salida del parking. Tenía varias millas por delante por recorrer con la lluvia como única compañía.

— ¡Profesor Dixon!— Daryl levantó la cabeza del húmedo asfalto parpadeando la lluvia, alejándola de sus ojos. La cabeza de Carl asomaba por la ventanilla bajada del coche.— ¿Necesita ayuda?

— No arranca. – Dijo de forma escueta sintiéndose como un completo inútil.— Será la batería.— Dijo con hastío recolocando el asa de la mochila que atravesaba su pecho de hombro a cintura.

— ¿No puede llamar a nadie?— No, porque tenía la memoria de un pez payaso y lo había dejado en su casa.

— Olvidé el teléfono en casa y… Da igual. Nos vemos mañana.— Dijo dando por zanjada la conversación. Ya estaba haciendo bastante el ridículo delante de su alumno y el sheriff.

— ¿Quiere que le llevemos a casa? No es problema.— ¿Problema? ¿Llevarle a casa? ¿Ellos? ¿Walsh? Daryl no sabía si reír o llorar.— ¿No lo es, verdad, tío Shane?

Daryl se quedó quieto a la espera de que de buenas maneras, por el bien de los oídos del niño obviamente, "el tío Shane" alegara cualquier excusa para no dejar que el asiento trasero de su coche fuera ocupado por él.

EL profesor vio al hombre reclinarse sobre el volante para poder verle. Podía imaginarse lo que estaba viendo: un hombre empapado de pies a cabeza cual chucho abandonado.

— Sube, Dixon.— Dijo tajante casi sin mirarle.

¿Le había oído bien? A juzgar por el movimiento que vio para hacer espacio en la parte de atrás del coche, parecía que así era. Daryl tragó grueso sintiendo una oleada extraña de nerviosismo apoderarse de él ante la idea de meterse realmente en el coche. Pero, ¿qué más daba? No es que tuviera cinco años y estuviera aceptando un caramelo de un depravado que le invitaba a subir a su coche.

— Gracias.— Se escuchó decir en voz baja sin levantar la mirada lo suficiente para cruzarla con la de él en el espejo retrovisor. Podía sentir la del sheriff clavada en su reflejo.

— ¡Cinturón!— Dijo en tono melódico Carl con una sonrisa mirando por encima de su hombro a su profesor.

— Cierto, el brazo de la ley está presente.— Dijo con sorna agradeciendo la presencia de Carl en ese instante más que nuca.

* * *

Olía sorprendentemente bien, infinitamente mejor que su camioneta. Inspiró hondo en silencio siguiendo los caminos acuosos que la lluvia iba creando sobre el vidrio de la ventanilla.  
No era pino, ni tampoco lavanda. Era otra cosa. Más… fuerte, más terrosa…

Parpadeó ante la repentina aparición de un coche circulando en sentido contrario con las luces largas puestas.

Regalan los malditos permisos en las tómbolas…

Daryl esbozó una media sonrisa al escuchar el comentario del sheriff, su cuerpo visiblemente más relajado de lo que estaba cuando había entrado en el coche.

— Hace tiempo que tengo mi permiso de conducir…— Comenzó a hablar sin darse cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Daryl cruzó su mirada por unos segundos con la del sheriff en el retrovisor antes de optar por mirar la cabeza girada de Carl.— Y desde entonces seguramente algunas cosas hayan cambiado pero… Juraría…— Reacomodó su trasero en el asiento de cuero cuidado, estirando su brazo izquierdo hasta apoyar su mano sobre el hueco del asiento central.— ¿No es motivo de multa, en días de lluvia como éste… mojar a los viandantes?— Terminó preguntando con su ceja izquierda levemente arqueada viendo con cierta satisfacción al hombre tras el volante lanzarle una mirada furibunda.

— Con viandantes te refieres a los que van por las zonas habilitadas para su paso como las aceras, ¿no?— Le replicó el otro mirándole con una sonrisa prieta.

En las zonas donde no hay aceras, el arcén es la zona por donde camina la gente, ¿me equivoco?

Podía ver a Carl alternan su mirada entre uno y otro. Daryl estiró sus dedos rozando algo suave bajo sus dedos. Desvió su atención del policía para centrarla en el tejido que estaba tocando. Parecía algún tipo de jersey o sudadera… O quizá… Sí, era una bufanda. Negra.

Así que puedes decir lo que quieras.

La voz de Shane le devolvió al presente, sus dedos aun rozando la bufanda.

— Sí, su señoría.— Le contestó Daryl recuperándose de ese breve desliz sin dejar entrever que no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que acababa de decir.

— Soy Sheriff, no juez.— Rebatió Shane mientras Daryl veía el inicio de su calle varios metros más adelante.

— ¿Qué más da?— Carraspeó adelantando su pecho hasta casi rozar el asiento de delante.— Para ahí delante, puedo andar desde aquí.— Desabrochó el cinturón sin esperar a que detuviera del todo el vehículo. Abrió la puerta y con un pie fuera, el asa de su mochila en la mano, y la otra a punto de separarse de aquella prenda; Daryl se volvió hacia él encontrando su mirada oscurecida por la falta de luz fija en su cara.— Gracias.— Repitió en un murmullo antes de salir del coche.

— ¡Otro día tiene que venir a cenar a casa, profesor Dixon!— Exclamó Carl por la ventanilla bajada viéndole alejarse.

— Sí, quizá no sería mala idea que venga un día…— Escuchó con sorpresa decir al sheriff al poner en movimiento el coche y pasar casi a su par.

— Tendrás que encargarte de comprar tú la cena, tío Shane. Ya sabes lo mal que cocina mamá, seguro que le sentaría mal al profesor y…— La conversación ya no llegaba a sus oídos, pero sí la pequeña ola de agua proveniente de los neumáticos al circular a su lado.

Cabrón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis musas o ganas siguen un tanto trastornadas… Es curioso porque de este fic, tengo ya varias escenas-viñetas "spin-off" escritas aunque me cuesta un riñón continuar la línea del fic. Soy un caso y no tengo alma. Lo sé.  
> Un abrazo enorme para todo el mundo y espero que estéis bien.  
> Mi buzón como siempre, está abierto para lo que necesitéis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va a ser que este será el último capítulo de este fic en este 2015. ¡Qué momento! Ja!
> 
> Siento la tardanza en actualizar, espero que el capítulo logre compensarlo aunque sea un poquito. Gracias de antemano a quienes lo leáis y a quienes continuáis ahí leyendo en las sombras o comentando la historia.
> 
> Advertencias: lenguaje, prejuicios, sueños bizarros, "cheinismos"...
> 
> Perdonad las posibles erratas.
> 
> Turno de Shane.

Bebió un largo trago de la cerveza que Rick le había entregado minutos antes tras dar buena cuenta de la cena (ya no tenía prisa en ir a regar sus plantas de plástico). Frotó el pulgar contra las gotas de agua condensadas sobre el vidrio casi opaco.

— Te lo digo en serio, no es normal.— Dijo Shane de nuevo secándose la comisura de los labios con el puño cerrado de su mano.

El sheriff estiró las piernas hasta acomodarlas en una maceta vacía, como todas las demás a excepción de aquellas repletas de hierbajos. Deslizó su trasero hacia el borde de la silla que ocupaba y acomodó el culo del botellín de cerveza sobre su abdomen. Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a su compañero y amigo mirándole con cierta suspicacia.

— Y tú lo sabes, Rick.— Añadió Shane con los ojos bien abiertos asintiendo para sí. Un nuevo trago de líquido aterrizó en su estómago.

Shane ignoró la risa queda de Rick quien levantó su mano libre a modo de defensa cuando le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

— Siento no conocerle tan bien como tú para saber si es o no normal.— Comentó Rick con sorna ganándose un golpe en la pantorrilla.— A ver, Shane… ¿Has llegado a mantener una conversación con él como para etiquetarle ya de "no normal"?— Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué hay de ese instinto de sabueso que se supone que tienes desde que naciste, colega?— Le lanzó Shane con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

— ¿Y qué hay de "las apariencias engañan" o… Todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, eh?

Shane apartó la mirada hacia el oscurecido jardín llevándose la cerveza a los labios para ahogar así sus ganas de gruñir cual bulldog cabreado.

— ¿Ha pasado algo que no me estés contando y…?

Ante aquello, Shane torció su cara en dirección a Rick librándose por poco de un tirón en las cervicales ante la violencia del gesto.

— ¿Estás insinuando algo?— Rick negó con gesto tranquilo rodando los ojos.

— No insinúo nada, pero desde que fuiste a recoger a Carl y cruzaste tu camino con el profesor Dixon…— Chasqueó la lengua encogiéndose de hombros.— Olvídalo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué crees saber que yo no sé, Rick? ¿Qué crees que está pasando o ha pasado o…? No, no va a pasar nada. No se fiaba del cromañón con tutú, era lo que le pasaba. No le conocía y… No, tampoco quería llegar a hacerlo. ¿Verdad? Sólo lo hacía por Carl, un chaval tan joven como él es fácilmente influenciable y más con el amor que le tenía a las zapatillas de punta.

Y no, Shane no prejuzgaba a nadie. Simplemente, era cauteloso. No estaba de más ser un poco precavido y más con gente a la que no se conoce y…

Aunque… La página en blanco que correspondía al profesor en su libro mental de personas con las que se había cruzado alguna vez en su vida, comenzaba a verse salpicada de tinta con breves apuntes. Quizá nada existenciales pero, empezaba a perder esa ausencia de información sobre el bailarín.

Era bailarín, eso era más que evidente tras verle hacer sus piruetas con la facilidad con la que él recargaba su arma reglamentaria.

Era… bueno con los críos. O eso parecía al menos. Carl nunca se había quejado de él, es más, parecía mantener al profesor subido a un pedestal del que no pensaba bajarle en mucho tiempo. Y cuando había aparecido antes de la hora (aunque más bien estaba convencido de que ellos iban con retraso), no había visto ninguna lágrima o cara de pánico.

Le gustaba correr bajo la lluvia. O quizá es que no le funcionaba la ducha en su casa y había optado por ponerse a remojo bajo la tormenta.

Ahogó una carcajada mental al imaginarlo saliendo del edificio toalla al hombro y jabón en mano, quitándose la…

Era un capullo. Y punto. No había más que añadir. El resto, era absoluta y completamente irrelevante.

— Lo que tú digas. No pienso invitarle a un café con pastas y a preguntarle sobre su color favorito.— Escupió Shane las palabras con desgana y acidez ahogando en alcohol el vuelco que le había dado al estómago segundos antes.

* * *

_En la emisora se escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas. Una de esas que NADIE sabía que lo era, de esas de las que renegaría hasta el fin de sus días y que portaba en su reproductor de música bajo un nombre en clave._

_Shane se acercó a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero con la humeante taza de té en la mano. ¿Desde cuándo él tomaba té en el desayuno?_

_Bebió un trago del cálido brebaje y apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la encimera bajo la ventana. Hacía un día espectacular. Un sol de justicia iluminaba de un tono amarillento casi fantasmal el paisaje que rodeaba la casa. Los árboles infinitos. ¿Dónde estaban sus vecinos?_

_Bebió otro trago sin pensar en ello._

_El sonido de una cortacésped acercándose le hizo volver su mirada hacia la izquierda de la imagen que le ofrecía la ventana abierta con las cortinas recogidas._

_Incapaz de contenerse, Shane esbozó una sonrisa tranquila viéndole aparecer empujando la máquina, enfundado en una camiseta de tirantes negros, unas mallas ajustadas del mismo color, y una falda de tul rosa con perlas cosidas._

_Bebió un nuevo trago del té viéndole detenerse a pocos metros de la ventana secándose el sudor acumulado en su frente. El hombre estiró ambos brazos hacia su espalda, descubriéndose con el gesto parte de su abdomen perfecto._

_Abandonando la máquina cortacésped, se acercó hacia la ventana con la mirada gacha, levantándola nada más alcanzarle al otro lado._

_— ¿No piensas echarme una mano, Walsh?— Le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos._

_Shane bajó su mirada hacia su cuello, hipnotizado por el movimiento de su nuez al tragar saliva, y sus dientes apresando una leve porción de su labio inferior; labio que quería morder él mismo y…_

Shane se despertó como un resorte y apartó las sábanas, moviéndose con rapidez cayendo del colchón al suelo de su habitación con un gruñido.

Con la respiración acelerada, las manos palmeando el suelo, miró a su alrededor con gesto frenético comprobando que estaba en su habitación, solo, era de noche y que no había nadie con tutú cerca.

— Joder…— Farfulló contra su antebrazo al cubrirse los ojos con ella, sintiendo el sudor pegar la camiseta a su espalda. – Tranquilízate…— Se murmuraba a sí mismo.— No pasa nada…— Se decía tragando saliva intentando obviar la tirantez en su ropa interior.— Maldito capullo en falda.— Gruñó apartando el antebrazo e incorporándose en el suelo.

Shane parpadeó en la oscuridad, pasándose una mano por el pelo hasta reposarla en su nuca, masajeándose el cuello con energía sin querer mirar allá de su propia cintura.

Hacía tiempo que no le pasaba eso. Bueno, antes que ÉL al menos sí. Bastante.

Resopló con lentitud dejando que sus pulmones se vaciaran poco a poco.

— Tengo que buscarme a alguien antes de que esto vaya a peor.— Asintió para sí mismo agitando la cabeza y sus hombros, poniéndose en pie.

Shane abandonó la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina sin encender ninguna luz. Como un autómata fue directo hacia el frigorífico y sacó la jarra de agua fría bebiendo directamente de ella sin molestarse en buscar un vaso. Varias gotas de agua se escurrieron por su mentón hasta aterrizar en el frente de la camiseta.

— Así mejor.— Pegó la frente contra la jarra soltando un silencioso eructo.

Cuando abrió el frigorífico de nuevo para guardar la jarra sus ojos se clavaron de forma inevitable en la botella que contenía té helado de limón. Con un aspaviento, cogió la botella y la vació en el fregadero sin pensárselo dos veces.

Dejó la botella sobre la encimera y regresó a la habitación con el cuerpo más calmado y las ganas de besar al profesor de ballet menguando a cada segundo.

Aun así, cuando cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño, la imagen que asaltó su mente fue la de dos piernas musculadas envueltas en unas mallas negras y una falda de tul de color rosa y perlas cosidas a ella.

* * *

Shane prefirió no mirar demasiado su reflejo en el espejo a pesar de que en ese momento se encontraba con la cuchilla de afeitar en la mano, bordeando su nuez. No quería ver las leves ojeras en sus ojos fruto de la noche interrumpida. No quería ponerse a pensar por qué no había dormido como siempre y se había despertado en mitad de la noche. Pero por encima de todo no quería volver a recordar lo acontecido en el sueño que le había arrancado de brazos de Morfeo.

Un siseo escapó de su boca. Una gota de color carmesí se precipitó sobre el impoluto blanco de porcelana del lavabo.

— Maldito bailarín de…— Farfulló Shane en bajo aguantando el escozor de la pequeña herida.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en él cuanto antes. Quizá podría pasarse por la oficina de Amy y… Sí, eso iba a hacer. Hablaría con ella, le invitaría a tomar algo en uno de los bares y pronto la imagen mental de las piernas de Dixon envueltas en unas mallas ajustadas, sería reemplazara por otra.

Shane sonrió de forma ausente quitándose los restos de espuma con el agua retenida en el lavabo.

— Esta noche, es LA noche, Walsh.— Habló a su reflejo aplicándose el aftershave con mimo. Apoyó sus manos en el borde del lavabo.— Lo será.

* * *

Shane le miraba con la boca abierta incapaz de parpadear. Su codo parecía haberse sublimado con el fichero metálico que ocupaba la parte izquierda del despacho de la chica quien continuaba ordenando papeles ajena al impacto de sus palabras.

La chica guardó una carpeta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio deteniendo su tarea al reparar en él. Exhaló un suspiro y apretó los labios con la pena reflejada en sus ojos.

— Lo siento, Shane.— Le dijo apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, indicándole con un gesto de cabeza que se sentara en una de las sillas.

Shane ignoró su consejo optando por tumbarse directamente en la camilla, su pierna derecha colgaba del borde de la misma. Giró su cabeza sobre la pequeña almohada y miró a la chica.

— Amy… No puedes hacerme esto.— Le pidió Shane tragando grueso gesticulando con ambas manos.— Tú y yo, somos… ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Infalible!— Clavó su codo en la camilla incorporando de costado su torso.

— Lo sé, Shane, lo sé…— La chica soltó un suspiro y terminó por levantarse de su silla y acercarse a la camilla. Tomó asiento en el borde a la altura de las rodillas de él.— Pero, no puedo. Lo siento.

— Pensaba que eras mi chica…— Dijo el moreno bajando la mirada al suelo, jugueteando con el borde del papel que cubría la camilla.

Amy soltó una leve risa y tomó la mano de Shane entre las suyas, dándole un leve apretón. Él apartó la mirada del suelo y la posó sobre ella.

— Y sigo siendo tu chica.— Le aseguró ella sonriente.— Peeero…— Ladeó el rostro y rodó los ojos de forma cómica.— Hoy tengo que ser la chica de César.

Shane gruñó hondo apoyando su frente contra sus manos aún unidas.

— ¿Te he dicho ya cuanto odio a tu novio?

Amy volvió a reír dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro a Shane, obligándole a rodar de nuevo sobre su espalda.

— Cada vez que he quedado con él y me vienes con un plan. Sí.— Le pasó la mano por el pelo, apartándoselo de la cara.— Esta noche no puedo, pero mañana o pasado mañana…— Concedió ella encogiéndose de hombros.— ¿O es que te corre prisa?

Amy le miró con suspicacia, momento que Shane aprovechó para perder su mirada en el gotelé de las paredes y el título de enfermería de ella.

— No, sólo quería…— Se encogió de hombros haciendo tamborilear sus dedos sobre su camisa.— Tomar unas copas contigo. Sin más.— Le miró de reojo viendo con claridad que Amy no se terminaba de tragar su pobre excusa.

— Unas copas… ¿Para…?— Arqueó una ceja con interés.

— Emborracharte y acostarme contigo.— Aquello le hizo ganarse un nuevo golpe en el hombro y logró que Amy se levantara de la camilla y volviera a su silla tras el escritorio.— Bueno, voy a volver a mi mesa antes de que piensen que me estás haciendo un tacto rectal o…— Comentó en tono jocoso alejándose hacia la puerta.

— Shane.— Le llamó Amy.— No te emborraches solo, ¿De acuerdo?

— Eso no tiene gracia.— Comentó él abriendo por fin la puerta.— Pásalo bien con César. Dile de mi parte que es un capullo.

— Hecho.— Amy sonrió ante sus palabras, habituada a ellas desde hacía tiempo.— Hey, Shane.— Le llamó cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse tras él. Asomó la cabeza por el hueco.— Sea lo que sea, seguro que tiene solución.— Le dijo en tono conciliador. Shane soltó un bufido irónico que intentó enmascarar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estéis pasando unos días geniales en familia, con amigos, mascotas y plantas; y sobre todo espero que el año que comenzamos en !nada! sea mejor o igual que este. Aprovecho ya que estoy para dar gracias a este año por la gente que he conocido, o cuya amistad aún mantengo surgida de este loco mundo que es el fandom. 
> 
> Un abrazo enorme para todo el mundo y espero que estéis bien.
> 
> Mi buzón como siempre, está abierto para lo que necesitéis.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
